-SAO version 2-SGAO: Sword and Gun Art Online
by CanJapan
Summary: 10 años despuñes de lo de SAO ocurriera (2032), la sobrina de Akihiko Kayaba, Kirina lo vuelve a desarrollar , y pronto se convierte en n embargo, parece que se volverá a repetir lo mismo que la otra vez, pero alguien (EXCIFO) a pirateado la base y encerrado a los ui entra un grupo de chicos que Kirina escoge para salvar a todos los jugadores... ¿Serán capaces?
1. Plot

**¡Cerrado!**

**Hola a todas (dudo que muchos chicos vean esto XD Si lo hacen, sena bienvenidos, yo no los voy ha echar) Bien, acabo de ver los primeros capis de SAO (3, solo XD) Voy ha hacer un fic de ello, supongo que para el finde estará el primer capitulo X3**

**Para que se integren les contaré un poco lo básico: **

_**Se basa en 10 años despuñes de lo de SAO ocurriera (2032), la sobrina de Akihiko Kayaba, Kirina vuelve a desarrollar el juego, y pronto se convierte en SGAO, esta vez, las armas de fuego son también elegibles tanto como categorías de trabajo (Jobs). Sin embargo, parece que se volverá a repetir lo mismo que la otra vez, pero alguien a pirateado la base y encerrado a los jugadores (' Nadie podrá salir ni entrar hasta que alguien acabe el juego'... 'No moriran, sin embargo... Esto no es un juego, lleva consecuencias...' -Hacker (EXCIFO))... Aqui entra un grupo de chicos que Kirina escoge para salvar a todos los jugadores. ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo? ¿Qué pasará?**_

**Espero que el plot les haya gustado. Bien, quiero dejar claro que para los que quieran participar pueden, pero solo los 2 primeros pueden ser personajes primarios junto con mi oc. Si algunos quieren participar, que no hayan sido elegidos... podrán salir en cameos o incluso en algun especial. También aviso que no estaré muy constante, ya que estoy muy ocupada y mis estudios llevan mucho tiempo (Mas o menos, dos o tres al mes U_U).**

**Bien, aqui les dejo lo que deben rellenar. (Solo se reciben por PM)**

**Nombre:**

**Apellidos:**

**Nick (o nombre de usuario):**

**Genero(Hombre o mujer):**

**Apariencia* vida real (será para flashback y cosas así):**

**Apariencia en el juego (Inicialmente en el juego todos estan igual, pero después tienen opción a personalizar...):**

***Apariencia: si teneis una cuenta en DeviantArt podeis enviarme el link o agregarme (podeis encontarr el link en mi perfil) y así me es mejor imaginar a vuestros personajes**

**Personalidad (Sean precisos, no vale generalizar, si lo hacen no será elegido; así como bipolar o algo como buena, eso es demasiado generalizado):**

**Familia (Mas o menos los integrantes y su relacion con ellos, como si es buena y cosas así):**

**Gustos (color, comida, hobbies, cosas así):**

**Tipo de arma (Espada o pistola, solo se pude escoger una):**

**Arma(como es, doble , con una mano, o con dos manos... pequeña, grande... ¿Tienes escudo?):**

**Job (O trabajo)(Tipos de tarajo que hay: Cocinero, artesano (ropa y figuras), musico, pintor, herrero, medico, ladron):**

**Raza (Humana, wild (animal, si es asi de qué tipo) o Miko (algo asñi como elfo enano)):**

**Habilidades (Estas podeis inventar, son d habilidades, si son menos no pasa nada):**

**Mascota o fanmiliar ( Si no son domadores, no pasa nada, los familiares serán llamados y podrán ayudar en la pelea (solo se pueden comprar)):**

***Si son domadores ponerlo en habilidades.**

**Curiosidades (Poner loq ue querais):**

**Historia antes de entrar a SGAO (Lo que hacían antes de entar en el juego, porke lo comparon, etc):**

**Por favor, tomense su tiempo, vulevo a repetir que debe ser como si fuera real ^W^, ya que me voy a poner a crear el mio y me va a llevar tiempo, ya que voy ha hacer un boceto de dibujo XD**

**Por cierto, los chicos pueden participar.**

**Para los que quieran pareja... bueno, de momento no pregunto.**

**Gracias por participar, si quieren más información pregunten, yo respondo encantada. (PM) Comenten por favor, y opinen sobre ello.**

**Muchas gracias,**

**bye-bye!**


	2. Martiol

Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo cumpla sus expectativas! Espero que el primer capítulo sea de su agrado y no se aburran, por favor sean libres de comentar. Antes de que empecemos con el capi, lean esto (Por favor U_U):

1º Este fic no será escrito muy habitualmente, no tengo mucho tiempo y los estudios son lo primero; intentaré encontrar ratos libres para escribir ^_^

2º Por favor, sean libres de comentar y opinar sobre el fic (No se admiten insultos, comentarios maliciosos o amenazas)

3º Mi personaje no es un Mary Sue, ya que nadie es perfecto, den tiempo a que se desarrollen los personajes, y sobre todo, lean bien, ya que a veces las palabras dicen mucho de cómo es un personaje.

4º Mi personaje es protagonista principal, sin embargo, eso no significa que los demás no sean protagonistas, ya que también son importantes.

5º No todos los personajes son míos, sino que son de los participantes y lectores (Imara Danae de **anime queen 1**; Carlos de **Red Kirito** y Alexcei de **Alexcei Da Firenze**)

6º Mi ética de escribir (Por si se lian): Italica para los recuerdos y para susurros. Negrita para los cambios de escena, y para los ruidos y títulos.

7º ¡Es obligatorio disfrutar! Xp

Por favor, disfruten del capítulo y comenten. Eso me hará seguir.

* * *

**¡Sword and Gun Art Online! **

**Login…**

…

…

**¡Activated!**

**Martiol:**

**Argus co. :**

Akihiko Kirina, mujer de talento; alta, de pelo rojo, con ojos negro y llevando siempre sus gafas, que la caracterizan tanto. Vuela por los pasillos de acá para allá, su bata la hacía parecer un fantasma vagabundo en una mansión llena de zombies. Pero hoy, era un día en que todo vivía. Después de todo, hoy los servidores iban a ponerse en funcionamiento, y darían paso a la nueva era, el nuevo juego que la gente tanto ansiaba y que a la vez temía: SAO X o SGAO.

Esta vez el juego integraba pistolas y también los llamados Jobs, o trabajos. El juego fue anunciado en enero, a comienzos del año 2032, y hoy es el estreno, 25 de Septiembre.

Kirina estaba en la sala de servidores, mirando los monitores que estaban grabando la plaza dónde todos los jugadores iban a parecer; solo quedaba un minuto. La tensión quedaba en el aire, pero pronto se rompió con las órdenes de la capitana, como si fuera un arco pirata siendo atacado.

-_No puede salir mal_- Kirina pronto mueve sus manos como un director de orquesta- ¡Equipo de análisis, preparen ya los servidores! ¡Equipo de atención, estén atentos a las llamadas y a los soportes, no quiero ningún error sin resolver! ¡Equipo de administración, asegúrense que haya servidores suficientes!- Kirina ordenaba hasta que solo quedaban unos segundos.- ¡Todos preparados!

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-¡Activación!- Todos los presentes gritan.

**Isla Principiante. Makor. Plaza Principal:**

**Jugadores jugando: 603.964**

-¡Hola, bienvenidos a Martiol!- La voz del tutorial suena.- Bienvenido a SGAO, juego de acción en primera persona. Primero vamos con lo básico: Sus movimientos serán como usted desee, sin embargo, tenga cuidado, su cuerpo también se agota (Barra Resistencia o RS). La barra de vida (HP) decrece si lo golpean y aumenta si come o se sana. En el juego no es obligatorio tener un trabajo (Job), pero es aconsejable- El tutorial decía mientras todos los jugadores atendían. Ya que no hubo una beta, solo los creadores lo probaron, ningún jugador sabía cómo los jugadores empiezan con la misma arma, dependiendo el tipo, ja, ja.- La voz del tutorial suelta una pequeña risa.

Martiol es el nuevo lugar de SGAO, a diferencia de Aincrad, este no tiene niveles, sino que hay varias islas, que están conectadas entre sí por unos túneles flotantes que van de una a otra; sin embargo para seguir, hay que derrotar al jefe que guarda las entradas y salidas. El sistema de grupos es simple, y también se puede crear una familia, incluso con los NPC (Non-player characters, jugadores no jubales). Se pueden comprar no solo objetos (Items), sino que también casas y locales. El lema de este juego es: 'Crea tu propia vida'. Pudiendo elegir también entre tres razas (Humano, Wild, Miko)

La plaza Principal se encuentra en la Isla Principiante, Makor, un nombre algo sugerente, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil; su jefe es…

-¡Ni de coña!- Un jugador gritó.

Una chica cerca de él se paró en mitad y lo miró perpleja. Su nombre real, Imara Danae Campos, su nombre de usuario, Tsubasa (Lv.0). Pelo muy corto, de color plateado, ojos celeste claro, piel clara y una altura bastante alta, 175 cm. Edad: 17. Tipo de arma: Espada. Job: Músico (Lv. 0). Raza humana.

Las ropas hasta el nivel 5 eran iguales, luego se les da un regalo a los jugadores, donde pueden personalizar la ropa detalladamente.

-¿Qué le pasará?- Tsubasa se pregunta mirando al jugador. Al ver que no había movimiento, prosiguió su camino.

-¡Oigan, buscó compañero!- Mucha gente gritaba. Muchos jugadores de todo el mundo se hacían amigos, Guilds o grupos temporales. Sin embargo, había un grupo en particular, que todavía no se había unido.

Cerca de la puerta de salida de la plaza había un chico que partía hacía las aventuras por su cuenta; a pesar de su edad, era muy serio y poco sociable. Nombre real, Carlos, nombre de usuario, Rojo (Red) (Lv.0). Pelo rojo de corte medio, le tapa los ojos, casi sin poder si quiera notarlos, altura media unos 170 cm. Edad: 16. Tipo de arma: Espada. Job: Ladrón (Lv.0-1). Raza humana.

-_Espero que los monstruos den muchos exp.-_Rojo pensó mientras miraba el gran reloj que había en el centro de la ciudad.

**Isla Principiante. Makor. Tienda de armas:**

-¿Cuántos cuesta esta?

Un chico pregunta al vendedor. Nombre real, Alexcei Da Firenze, nombre de usuario, Alexcei (o Akex) (Lv.0). Pelo medio negro, ojos como el fuerte ámbar, piel blanca con un tacto fino. Altura: 180 cm. Edad: 26. Tipo de arma: Espada. Job: No le interesa. Raza humana.

-No estás a un nivel bastante alto como para…- El vendedor empezó pero este solo lo miró y se fue.- ¡Espera!- El hombre no pensaba perder un cliente, para él después de todo, el chico volvería.- Son 234 col con 34 forses (moneda pequeña), es mi mejor arma… aunque es la única que he creado hasta ahora con un nivel alto, puedes comprarla en cualquier momento, pero no podrás usarla tan fácil.

La espada era pequeña, de una hoja como un diente de dragón, afilada como un diente de tiburón y de un color violáceo tan imponente como su poder: 'Fang'

-Gracias… Volveré con el dinero.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

**Isla Principiante. Makor. Campos:**

Los campos de Makor, primera zona de combate, un duelo que deben afrontar todos. Estaba lleno de flores de varios colores, árboles frutales y, lleno de monstruos que atacar. Era un lugar tranquilo, donde la mayoría atendía al tutorial de combate por cortesía de Argus. Menos uno…

-¡Mierda!- Un chica dice perezosamente mientras miraba a la criatura que tenía delante de ella.

Nombre real, Kumiko Tomo, nombre de ususario, Tomo-chi. Pelo largo despeinado, y dos coletas a los lados algo revueltas, de color castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos como el otoño. Estatura: 166 cm. Edad: 19. Tipo de arma: Espada. Job: Herrero. Raza humana.

Tomo estaba delante de un Lerco. Animal de nivel 1 y con aspecto de zorro, con dos colas y de color blanco, con las puntas de su cola de color verde y sus ojos de color celeste como el mar. Criatura sociable, pero con mucho carácter si se enfada.

Ahora mismo estaba furioso.

-Yo y mis ocurrencias de no necesitar un tutorial... ¡Mierda!- Maldijo mientras esquivaba como podía los ataques.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Tsubasa preguntó a Tomo.

Esta se lo pensó, pero aceptó.- Ok, esto es desesperante…- Dijo con sinceridad, ya que la paciencia en combate no era una virtud.

Las dos atacaron a la vez y derrotaron al Lerco, pronto desapareció dejando puntos de experiencia a las dos jugadoras, y algunos ítems que se repartieron por igual.

-Bien, ya en el nivel 1- Tsubasa anunció con alegría y rebosante de vitalidad.

-Mmm…- Tomo no dijo nada.

-¿Y tú?- Tsubasa se le quedó mirando pero está solo ignoró con cara de no saber.- Bueno…-Esta solo quería pasar de tema. Pero se dio cuenta que en la barra que aparecía delante de su… acompañante ponía nivel 3. Se sorprendió un poco, pero no quiso sacar el tema.- Me llamo Tsubasa- Saludó cortésmente mientras miraba, algo tímida, esperando la respuesta a la persona que acababa de conocer. Y aunque ya sabía su nombre, era mejor preguntar.

-Zzzz…- Se quedó dormida de pies.

-¡Ey!- Tsubasa llamó a Tomo, que despertó inmediatamente.

-Tomo-chi, 19 años. Vivo en…- Esta pronto se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo más de la cuenta.- Oh, esto… Tomo-chi.

-Está bien… ¿19? Oh, pareces de mi edad. Yo tengo 17, no nos llevamos mucho…- Tsubasa pronto vio que un chico mayor les estaba observando con detenimiento. Era Alexcei, que estaba buscando algún compañero, mejor ahora que después, él pensó, ya que tarde o temprano lo necesitaría y, conocer mejor y pasar más tiempo con compañeros es más sensato.

-_Sería…- _Los pensamientos de Alexcei fueron interrumpidos por un gran terremoto. Hasta se podían escuchar las campanas del monasterio con fuerza. Era de notar que era un terremoto muy fuerte.- Si es que lo sabía…- Admitió que ya pensaba que el juego podía pasar una vez más el terror de hacía 10 años. Para eso se hizo la carrera de investigación y criminalística.

La gente empezaba a gritar ,mirando atemorizados a su alrededor y desesperados rogando porque nada malo les pasase. De repente el suelo se dejó de mover, los que estaban en el suelo se levantaron poco a poco, atónitos de lo que había pasado, y los rumores empezaban a extenderse. Empezaban a mandarse mensajes de unos a otros, informando de los estados de las personas, de lo que estaba pasando, y enviando mensajes y quejas al soporte técnico.

***Piiii***

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Un jugador preguntó.

Un pitido sonó antes de que el sonido de una caja de música entrara en escena y, una pantalla en negro saliera en el cielo.

**Argus co. Central:**

La central de Argo estaba ahora mismo a rebosar, casi el centro se cortocircuita de tantos mensajes de entrada y salida. Kirina estaba de muy mal humor, y estaba tan tensa que echaba humo por las orejas. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera errores? Llevaban años con ese desarrollo y, contrató a hackers profesionales para que no ocurriera alguna entrada indeseada.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa?!- Kirina pregunta observando lo que veían los jugadores… Una gran pantalla por todo el cielo de Martiol.

-Parece que hay una entrada de video… pero no sabemos de dónde viene. Hay muchas entradas, y se desvían a varios sitios.- Un hacker, junto con su equipo, intentan encontrar al culpable.

-¿Es un beater?- Kirina pregunta.

-No…- Una voz truqueada dice. Era grave e intensa.- Soy EXCIFO, un mero seguidor de este juego.- La última palabra sonó a risa.

-¡¿Qué…?!- Kirina estaba descolocada.

**Isla Principiante. Makor. Campos:**

-Jeje…- Todo el mundo observaba la pantalla que ahora mostraba un pequeño muñeco que bailaba y andaba por una pantalla blanca.- Vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿qué les parece?- Este preguntó como si fuera algo normal.

-¡Esto no es un juego!- La voz de una mujer sonaba, era la de Akihiko Kirina.

-Eso lo veremos… Porque comienza en este mismo momento, y nadie podrá salir… hasta que alguien lo termine.- Este dice muy serio, entonces el muñeco de la pantalla empieza a cambiar a una especie de demonio.- Pero no sería muy divertido, ¿verdad?

-¡No puede salir! ¡Por mucho que le dé al botón!- Una niña dijo mientras daba una y otra vez al botón de salir.

-¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Aunque tengan el botón de salir, no será tan fácil… y morir tampoco, solo volverán a la Plaza Principal. No morirán, sin embargo... Esto no es un juego, lleva consecuencias que podían ser, algo repercusivas para el mundo.- Este empezó a emocionarse cada vez más.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?- Kirina pregunta desde la central, que ahora la escuchaban todos en SGAO.

-Solo quiero divertirme, pero diré algo antes de irme. ¡Quién termine el juego, será inmensamente poderoso! Y no solo eso, recibirá un ítem especial, creado por mí mismo. ¿Qué les perece?- EXCIFO pregunta como si viera que todos disfrutaran de ello.- ¡El juego comienza ya!- La pantalla desaparece y todos siguen mirando hacia el cielo, sin poder moverse, atónitos y con miedo. Muchos creyendo que es una broma.

La comunicación con Argo también se corta, ya que solo él tenía poder para todo. Argo ahora, estaba sin comunicación y solo era cuestión de milagro poder volverse a conectar.

-No entiendo nada- Tsubasa dice mientras mira a Tomo que estaba igual de asustada.

-Ni yo… Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?- Tomo agarró a Tsubasa y la agitó un poco.

Mucha gente no sabía qué hacer, intentaban salir desde el menú, otros intentaban suicidarse y algunos no hacían más que esperar y sentarse. Un número pequeño estaba dispuesto a probar su valía y a seguir como si nada.

-¡Ey, chicas!- Alexcei llamó desde su posición. Él había encontrado un grupo interesante, pero no sabía por qué eran ellas, y no otra persona, era como si alguien quisiera que se juntaran.-¡Las que están pegadas como el pegamento!- Llamó de nuevo, ya que ellas no se habían dado por aludidas. Pronto se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Sí?-Tomo contestó. Mientras su 'amiga' se escondía tras ella.

-Formemos una guild- Alexcei solo les dijo.-_Lv 1 y lv3… estas chicas parecen que saben._

-¿Eh?- Tsubasa miró impresionada por lo que acababa de decir Alexcei.- ¿Por qué?

-Eso, ¿por qué?- Tomo reivindicó.

-Porque parece que ustedes también saben en qué estamos metidos y parece que sus niveles han subido rápido, eso es que sois buenas.- Alexcei dijo, ahora con una razón bastante más convencida para él. Tsubasa miró a Tomo, que la había visto luchar, y tampoco es que fuera muy buena, pero no tenía ganas de que algo pasara.- ¿Qué me decís? También tengo pensado pedírselo al chico de allí.- Señaló a Red.

-¡Da miedo!- Tsuabsa y Tmo dicen a la vez, viendo que el chico se reía como un sicopata.

-Sí, bueno…- Alexcei se rascaba la nuca.- Pero parece ser poderoso… Ya va por el nivel 4, y no llevamos de 20 minutos en el juego. – Pero antes de nada, debía ver si las chicas se unían.-Entonces, ¿qué me dicen?

-Yo, sí…- Tsubasa dice sin dudarlo, ya que era su oportunidad, después de todo no mucha gente se lo pediría y si luego quería entrar a una guild era más vergonzoso, para ella.- ¿Y tú, Tomo-chi?

-Me lo pensaré… Ahora tengo que ir a la botánica, tengo que comprar medicina.- Tomo solo se despidió y se fue del lugar.

-Es rara…- Alexcei dice antes de invitar a la chica a la nueva Guild.

**¿Quieres unirte a la guild 'Legend Rangers'?**

**Si / No**

* * *

Jaja, fin del capi! ¿Les gusto? ^_^ Espero que sí U_U Sino, lloraré T^T

Comenten y opinen, espero que este capi cumple sus expectativas. No se preocupen por el siguiente capi, ya que ahora mismo le empezaré, quizás lo suba mañana o el martes, si todo va según lo previsto. Intentaré que los capítulos vayan de entr hojas, como mínimo.

Próximo capítulo: Los Elegidos.

**¡ Seaving… (Guardando…)!**

**P.D: Algunos errores corregidos.**


	3. Los Elegidos

**¡Sword and Gun Art Online! **

**Login…**

…

…

**¡Activated!**

**Los Elegidos:**

-¿Quieres unirte a la guild 'Legend Rangers'?- Aparece una pantallita delante de Rojo, quién llevaba mirando un buen rato.

Rojo solo pensaba en ir por sí solo, sin embargo, aunque sería un estorbo tenía sus virtudes estar en una guild, aunque fuera por un tiempo corto. No decía nada, solo pensaba mientras los otros dos le miraban sin pestañear, como si dependieran mucho de él, como si fuera decisivo que dijera que sí.

Al final, la paciencia de Tsubasa llegó a su límite.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sí o no?!- Esto asustó un poco a Rojo, que estaba sumido en pensamientos.

-Calma, no tenemos prisa…- Aexcei intentó que la zona no se pusiera tensa.

Rojo estaba algo enfadado, pero mejor esto que no una guild grande así que…- Petición aceptada- Dijo la voz del juego.

-Bien, ¿deberíamos ser suficientes?- Alexcei preguntó al equipo, Rojo solo asintió, ya que solo quería que el grupo fuera pequeño.- De momento, Tsubasa y yo tenemos lv.1-2, y tú, Rojo, tienes lv. 4. – Alexcei informó, antes de presentarse-Bueno, ahora a presentarse. Me llamo Alexcei, pero llámenme Alex, jefe de la guild, un gusto en conocerlos.

-Soy Tsubasa, Lv. 1-2.-Dice algo avergonzada.- Mi job es músico.- Esta luego mira a Rojo, que sigue estando callado.

-Tiene un mensaje.- El correo dice antes de aparecer lo siguiente-: 'Rojo, mejor llámenme Red. Job: ladrón.'

-Parece que no hablas mucho…- Tsuaba y Alex solo lo miraban sin saber que más decir.

**Isla Principiante. Makor. En algún callejón solitario:**

-Mierda… Ese hombre es bueno, ni siquiera puedo salir; menos mal que por lo menos tengo todo lo necesario.- Tomo miraba todo el inventario que tenía, era una Cheater, mejor dicho Beater, ya que aunque no había Beta Tester en el juego, si pudo entrar algunas veces cuando los creadores estaban probando los servidores.- 100 de pociones… 100 de comida… y 1000 col. Ok, con esto más que suficiente.- Aunque estaba preparada para la crisis que acababa de suceder no lo estaba para saber que alguien más estaba saboteando el juego, aunque ella no lo hacía con malas intenciones.- Si estuviera en casa podía encontrar al culpable.

Tomo pronto fue a la calle dónde el movimiento de jugadores cada vez era más regular. Las calles estaban adoquinadas con piedras y láminas de tiza blanca. Las casas y edificios estaban hechos de maderas y piedra, los tejados estaban hechos de paja y tejas de varios colores, predominando el verde y el rojo.

Desde allí se podía ver el monasterio, y el gran reloj, que marcaba la hora del juego. Desde que la gente se quedó atrapada, ya habían pasado casi 2 horas. Muchos jugadores todavía estaban en entrenamiento, ya que aun con tutorial, muchos no estaban acostumbrados a jugar con el sistema de mente virtualizada que Kirina había mejorado, con un toque de escaneo de retina, en la que se podía reflectar recuerdos y visiones, ahora el casco era un escáner que estaba conectado al cerebro mediante electrodos, y tenía que estar conectado al ordenador, dónde también se alimentaba.

En esa misma calle, los suelos estaban pedregosos conforme pasabas calles estrechas, y en la calle central, se podía ver toda clase de mercados que jugadores y NPCs tenían vendiendo cosas que ellos mismos habían hecho. Tomo observó con atención al grupo de chicos que antes había conocido, estaba sorprendida de ver que estarían juntos, aunque había un chico que no conocía.

Alex, Tsubasa y Rojo, volvían de un entrenamiento. Rojo (Lv.5) había cambiado el aspecto, su pelo ahora era más revuelto y de color negro azabache, una polera roja debajo de una capa negra, la espada de colores oscuros, en la luz se podía atisbar un color violeta casi ineludible, con la punta más gruesa que el cuerpo. Alex y Tsubasa ahora parecían tener un nivel más, casi rozando el nivel 5. Aparentemente, era un progreso muy grande. Se dirigían a la armería, dónde un NPC estaba vendiendo armas de niveles entre 1-10.

Tomo los seguía de cerca, interesada en el grupo. Era extraño, pero vio poco racional aquel equipo tan diferente. Un chico que en apariencia parecía ser astuto y poco social, otro que era muy sombrío y calculador, y una chica tímida, pero a la vez alegre y activa. Lo normal era ver gremios (Guilds) de una misma clase o que compartieran los mismos objetivos, aparentemente; sin embargo, estos no tenían nada de nada.

-Deberíamos comprar armas para los siguientes niveles, ya que nos vamos al siguiente pueblo.- Alex anunció sus intenciones. No pensaba en nada más que subir de nivel rápidamente e ir cogiendo experiencia en el maldito juego, así pronto dejaría la tontería de formar una guild; pero era inevitable, ya que era una apuesta a largo plazo, una apuesta para seguir viviendo, por el momento.- Es aquí- Señaló la tienda.

Era una pequeña tienda, con varías armas y escudos colgados, a la derecha pistolas y a la izquierda escudos y espadas. El grupo se dirigió directamente al mostrador, ya que no tenía mucha idea de cómo iban las cosas. Aparentemente no había nadie, y tampoco había algo para avisar de su presencia allí.

Rojo se le ocurrió algo, cogió el mango de la espada que llevaba y dio a un escudo que parecía bastante ligero. En el momento que toca, sonó como golpear a un gong, en pocos minutos el hombre apreció. Era un hombre de color negro, de apariencia de mediana edad, sin embargo… era muy pequeño… demasiado… Era un Miko, una nueva raza que se había integrado, de apariencia enana pero con una fuerza bruta enorme, junto con los Wilds, que era una raza de animales, dependiendo el tipo los stats (estadísticas) eran diferentes.

Tsubasa no podía dejar de mirarlo, era muy gracioso, ver un hombre tan pequeño, pero a la vez de corpulencia fuerte. Intentaba contenerse la risa, aunque le fue muy difícil.

-¿Qué desean?- Preguntó a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué nos ofrece?- Alex pregunta al hombre, que ahora observaba a Rojo, quién miraba con detalle las espadas que estaban expuestas. Alex ignoró la observación, e insistió.- ¿Y bien?

-¿En qué nivel están?- Este inquirió viendo a dónde querían llegar.- Veo que sus niveles son bajos, y seguro que vienen como algunos han hecho, no parecen tontos. En mi opinión, yo cogería una espada que esté en el nivel entre el 6 y 7, sin embargo para vuestro amigo sería una del 8.- El hombre parecía ahora interesado en la chica que observaba desde fuera, observando en una ventana lo más alejada de la puerta.- Pero si quieren conservar sus espadas… es otra cosa.

-¿Conservarlas?- Tsubasa preguntó con timidez.

- Sí, podéis conseguir piedras de algunos monstruos y, si son herreros, pueden fusionarlas y aumentar el poder y nivel de esta. ¿Alguno lo es?- Los tres negaron.- Sin embargo, yo que ustedes, cogería una que me gustara y se acomodara a sus necesidades. ¿Por qué no miran y prueban? Probar no tiene límite de nivel.

Los chicos probaron varias, entre ellas de todo tipo. El único que parecía no interesarle es a Rojo, que no hacía más que observar como los otros dos las probaban. Tsubasa se decantó por una espada de material platino, ligera, con y un mango negro y estilizado, con una calavera en entre la hoja y el mango de un toque de plata. Alex se decantaba entre dos espadas, un espadón que ocupada dos manos, grande de color negro con los bordes de platino brillante; la espada era más pequeña y ligera, de una mano, material de acero pero ligera, si se sabe usar, de color violeta y el borde cortante de un color escarlata opaco.

-Creo que ya se han decidido… ¿Y ella?- El vendedor señaló a la chica que estaba fuera, pero esta vez mirando otra cosa.- Lleva ahí un buen rato.

-¡Ah, Tomo-chan!- Tsubasa pronto corrió a ver que había. Alex compró las espadas (3 cols y 300 forses) con el dinero de la guild, y salieron los tres.

-Nos veremos

Al salir vieron que Tomo estaba observando el final de la calle, dónde había mucha gente. Pero parecía que había una consternación de gente, ya que no dejaban de gritar y acercarse más jugadores.-Llevan así un buen rato- Tomo comentó a los chicos.

Alex no dijo nada, y fue a ver que había que tanto estaba revolucionando a la gente. Rojo y Tsubasa lo siguieron de cerca mientras que Tomo seguía mirando desde la distancia, no se atrevía a acercarse.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Debe ser algo de ese hombre, no lo toquen.

-¿Y si explota?

La gente seguí mirando y hablando entre ellos, observando algo de metal tirado en la calle; una especie de caja metálica redonda y con una especie de esfera de cristal en la parte de arriba. Rojo no tardó en acercarse sin decir nada y cogerlo, inmediatamente todos se fueron corriendo, aunque no se podía decir si era por él o por el aparato.-Esto es una tontería.- Pensó mientras lo observaba atentamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Tsubasa preguntó, a la vez Tomo llegó mirando con mucha curiosidad el aparato.

-Pásamelo- Tomo dijo tendiendo la mano. Rojo hizo lo que pidió y se lo pasó, ya desinteresado.

Tomo tardó un rato en observarlo y analizarlo, mientras miraba y lo pasaba de una mano a otra, probando su peso. Pronto alcanzó a decir lo que era.- Esto es un holograma, parece que se activa con poner una contraseña o algo.- Tomo dijo mientras habría el menú y tocaba algunos botones.- Abierto.- Dijo mientras lo ponía en el suelo y de ello salía una luz. Pronto apareció una mujer, ya conocida para muchos.

-Kirina…- Alex dijo en voz baja.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y vio al grupo, sonrió.- Parece que se cumplió mi deseo de encontrarte.- Dijo Kirina, mirando a Tomo.- No fue fácil, eres bastante buena, pero al final pudimos dar contigo.- Todos miraban interesados a Tomo, que no entendían nada. Solo Tomo y Kirina se entendían.- Antes de que te disculpes, cosa que no hace falta, me gustaría pediros un favor… Si no les importa…- Todos asintieron, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.- Ayúdenme a acabar con esto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tsubasa estaba atónita, pero no más que Alex y Rojo.

-Yo no voy a ser un sirviente- Rojo dijo con una voz escasa, pero a la vez de una manera sombría.

-No digo que lo sean, pero viendo su información de otros juegos, ustedes son mi mejor baza.- Kirina se explicó mostrando varia información de distintos juegos, todos en varios juegos de primeros puestos.- Y dando que alguien aquí pudo hackear, será fácil que contacte conmigo. No puedo estar mucho rato, tengo poco tiempo antes de que se corte la comunicación. Son los únicos que pueden salvar a todos los jugadores…

De repente, el holograma se rompe. Fue de un disparo, alguien había disparado.- Eso no está bien.- Una voz masculina, pero joven dijo desde arriba. Todos los allí presentes corrieron fuera de la zona, dejando al enemigo y los cuatro chicos solos.- Esa mujer es muy persistente…

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Alex dijo, interponiéndose ante Rojo, preparado para atacar.

El chico saltó, tenía el pelo a un lado más largo, ondulado, de color castaño con un toque de rubio a la luz. Llevaba una capa roja de cuello alto, con los bordes y bordados rojos; debajo llevaba una camisa blanca y el pantalón era blanco. Su arma eran dos pistolas del calibre 20, con un silenciador cada una, eran de plata con los dibujos de un color escarlata.-Soy tu pesadilla.- dijo este con una sonrisa perversa. Luego cambió de parecer, porque su cara cambió a ser más calmada.- Bueno, no pierdo nada. Me llamo Death, soy el capitán de la Guild del Señor EXCIFO, 'Noctrix'.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Alex preguntó de nuevo, estaba seguro de que hoy no se iba sin pelear con aquel chico.

Soltó un bufido, como tapando una risa.- No es obvio… Quiero que desaparezcan, no voy a permitir que la diversión del señor. Ustedes ahora son sus enemigos.- Dijo señalado a los chicos con las pistolas.

-Pero ni siquiera le hemos dicho si nos unimos a la causa o no…-Tsuabasa intentó disculparse, no quería pelear en ese mismo momento.

-Rojo, Alex, yo que ustedes me pensaría luchar con él…- Tomo informó, usando una aplicación que ella misma había integrado para ver el potencial del enemigo.- Es de nivel 20.- En esa frase Death se rio, como si fuera divertido que lo hubieran descubierto.- Yo que ustedes…

Rojo y Alex no se lo pensaron, fue como un impulso aquella burla que les hizo, ahora mismo solo pensaban en acabar con aquel que les profanó. Death solo se defendía, riéndose de los dos chicos que lo atacaban sin ningún resultado; esto cada vez más les enfadaba.

-Contra más luchen con él, así. Más fácil se lo van a poner…- Tsubasa comentó viendo como el acero sonaba y chispas salían de los choques entre armas.- Lo bueno de todo, es que si mueren, saldrán en el monasterio.

-Aunque eso fuera así… sería una pérdida de objetos, dinero y experiencia perdida. Y contra primero salgamos de aquí, mejor. Además, es probable que eso tenga un truco.- Tomo objetivo mirando que los chicos estaban bajando su vitalidad. ¡No podía ser! No les estaba haciendo nada, solo ellos atacaban.- ¡Salgan de ahí, las pistolas absorben la vitalidad, no sigan golpeando!- Los chicos no parecían contentos, pero se alejaron pronto.

-¡Qué fastidio! Me aguaron la diversión.- Se quejó.

Rojo y Alex vieron que sus puntos vitales habían bajado casi llegando al 10 % de vida, lo que les impresionó bastante. Estaban sorprendidos y furiosos por no poder hacer nada con él, ni siquiera un simple rasguño. Rojo, podían verse lleno de ira, y con sed de matarlo, ahora mismo estaba sediento de sangre.

-Interesante… Sois un gremio interesante, será un placer volver a pelear con vosotros. Es muy aburrido si es fácil mataros... Y por cierto, linda.- Se dirigió a Tomo.- Los niveles no tienen nada que ver.- n ese momento saltó al cielo, y desapareció en una explosión de luz.

**1 semana después.**

**Isla Principiante.**** Fercodia. Bar.**

Había pasado una semana, y ahora los cuatro estaban en la misma Guild, pero ya no por gusto. Kirina volvió a contactarlo con la ayuda de Tomo, quién era una Hacker que se había infiltrado. Una Beater, de un nuevo mundo. Al parecer, Kirina deseaba que ellos fueran los salvadores, y sacaran a todo de allí; las cosas eran cada vez más difícil y muchos se tomaban el juego como una nueva realidad, y no querían que nadie les sacara de allí. Cada vez las Guilds se hacía más grandes y poderosas, y muy pocas estaban por la labor de seguir con el cometido principal. Las cuatro grandes Guilds: 'Noctrix', comandada por Death, y apoyando a EXCIFO; 'Capitol Artisan', comendada por Rual, apoyando a los artesanos y vendedores; 'Night of Knights', comandada por Tera, apoyando la paz de Martiol; y por último, 'Macross' liderado por los hermanos gemelos, Yuan y Yuko, apoyando la conquista absoluta de Martiol.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que se fueron de Makor. Tomo se unió, aunque de mala forma. Y los que ya formaban la guild, no estaban muy contestos de seguir con la farsa, sin embargo, tampoco podían dejarlo tan fácilmente, ya que habían aceptado la misión. Habían pasado por Luanda, un pueblo algo más pequeño que Makor, de colores blancos y verdes claros, lleno de flores y plantas por todo el pueblo. Lleno de monstruos con lo que entrenar, y de pociones y medicina. Y ahora estaban en Fercodia, capital de la comarca; lugar dónde había mucho Hoteles, tiendas de todo tipo y una escuela, dónde te enseñaban lo sencillo de tu job. Su aspecto era como el de un parque de diversiones, lleno de luz y de color, los hogares eran edificios, una ciudad en toda regla; había caminos que iban entre edificios y otros que se suspendían en el aire, muchos llegaban a perderse.

Alex, de nivel 13, usa ahora un gabán largo hasta la mitad de los gemelos de color rojo escarlata opaco con detalles negros en la espalda y bordeados dorados sin brillo en los brazos, con un chaleco de cuero duro debajo, como una especie de escudo. Tsubasa ahora estaba en el nivel 11, llevaba el pelo algo más corto, la ropa, una polera negra de manga corta, con una gabardina larga color rojo, debajo, un chaleco sin mangas de tela, pantalones largos, del mismo color, y botas tipo militar negras, junto con un par de guantes destapando los dedos. Tomo (Lv. 11) tenía dos espadas pequeñas de acero (Sai), pesadas pero fácles de maniobrar, con un mando de cuero y bordados de plata con dibujos de aves. Su apariencia también había cambiado, lleva dos coletas a los lados, con el pelo más largo y de color verde claro. Un vestido con falda recortada en diagonal de color blanco metalizado con verde en los bordados, unas medias de color verde oscuro y unas botas de color verde-blanco. Rojo (Lv. 17) en cambio, cada vez sacaba más nivel a los demás, desaparecía algunas horas y volvía con un montón de cosas.

En cuanto a los niveles del job, Tsuabsa ya había aprendido a amansar a los monstruos de nivel 1-20, por lo que no la atacarían tan fácil, gracias a su guitarra. Rojo había aprendido a ser sigiloso y ahora era más fácil para él escuchar desde una distancia de 40 metros. Tomo, que era herrera, aprendió a fusionar las piedras a las armas entre niveles de 5-20. Alex no tenía intención de aprender una, y desde su punto de vista, era suficiente con ser el líder del grupo.

En este momento los cuatro estaban en el bar, hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer para llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

-Bien, ¿Y qué hacemos para acabar con ese chico? Cada vez su guild es más grande, y no lo entiendo…- Tsuabasa se preguntaba, mientras miraba a su alrededor, con cautela.

-Eso es lo de menos, yo ahora no estoy por la labor de dejarlo de rositas- Alex dijo, mientras Rojo hizo un bufido de aceptación. Los dos seguían queriéndolo matar.- Y encima que pensaba que me desharía de ustedes…

Tsubasa de ofendió.- Perdón por eso. No sabía que don policía, estaría interesado en formar una guild solo para poder aprovecharse de los demás...

Rojo y Tomo se miraron, y resoplaron, pensando en lo mismo. Tsubasa era la única que estaba de acuerdo, y quería, formar una guild; los demás solo lo hicieron por el capricho de Kirina, quién era la que informaba de vez en cuando sobre lo que ocurría, mediante el periódico, de lo que ocurría en el mundo real.

-Al parecer va a ver una reunión…

-¿Quiénes?

-Las Grandes Guilds, en el Edificio del Ministerio.

Un grupo de amigos entró comentando algo que al parecer interesaba a los chicos, más que a nada. Ya que significaba que él, estaría ahí.

-Creo que ya sé cuál es la siguiente parada…- Alex anunció.

**Siento la tardanza, ya tenía la mitad hecho, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. U_U**

**Gracias por leer, y espero que comenten. Muchas gracias.**

**Bye-bye! (Resubido)**


	4. El Ministerio

**¡Sword and Gun Art Online! **

**Login…**

…

…

**¡Activated!**

**El Ministerio:**

**Edificio del Ministerio:**

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, las lunas del norte y sur casi no se veían en la distancia. Era un día grandioso para la gran reunión que se llevaría a cabo. Los preparativos estaban casi a terminar, y solo quedaba que las Grandes Guilds llegaran. Muchos jugadores y NPCs se arremolinaban alrededor del edificio, esperando a ver el gran evento que seguramente iba a ser histórico.

Legend Rangers estaba a la espera, mirando a su alrededor a cualquier movimiento del público, si ellos se alborotaban, era seguro que sería por la llegada de alguna Gran Guild. Alex tenía razón, no tardaron en aparecer los primeros: Capitol Artisan. Alex señaló a los chicos, sin decir nada, pero que seguro sería Rual, el capitán. Rual era un hombre bastante alto, de pelo rubio luminoso y ojos verdes oscuros; su arma era una bazuca.

-Por lo menos es guapo- Tomo dijo sin pensar. Todos la miraron.

Rojo en un segundo desapareció de la nada, y Alex no dijo nada, como si supiera dónde iba. Las únicas que estaban descolocadas de todo eran Tomo y Tsubasa. Parecía que ellos habían hablado la noche anterior, sin decirse nada entre ellos; pero resultaba gracioso, aunque los dos no eran que se diga muy expresivos habían demostrado algo en común, tenían el mismo enemigo.

-Sé que no sois muy de explicar lo que pasa en vuestra mente, y eso que el primer día hablabas bastante, comparado con ahora. Podías decirme qué pasa- Tsubasa inquirió, queriendo una explicación. Por supuesto sabía a lo que iban, pero no entendía lo que iban a hacer.

- Solo espera- contesto secamente.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, y luego solo se sentaron, como dijo su líder.

No muy lejos de allí en el bosque. Rojo estaba observando desde las sombras, agazapado entre las copas de los árboles. Los pájaros se sentaban junto a él, sin embargo seguía inmóvil sin hacer ningún movimiento o ruido, ya que su job era el de ladrón, era mucho más fácil no ser localizado ni visto tan fácilmente. Pronto oyó un ruido y pudo ver una multitud que llevaba ropa negra y con toques oscuros… sin duda, era Noctrix.

En poco tiempo, todos estaban reunidos juntos, esperando a que la Guild tan esperada para ellos asome por el lugar. Juntos prepararon un plan para entrar sin ser vistos, y poder enfrentarse a Death. Era una oportunidad única, y era hora de ajustar cuentas.

-Espero que esto valga la pena…- Tomo comentó a Tsubasa- Hemos entrenado todos hasta agotarnos en estos tres días, y solo hemos descansado ayer hasta hoy - De repente siente que la observan.

-Si esto te parece un juego, puedes irte- Alex contestó con un tono severo. Él fue quién les entrenó, dejando de lado a Rojo que entrenó por su cuenta. Ahora todos estaban entre el nivel 30-34.

-Será mejor estar tranquilos- Tsubasa intentó calmar las cosas un poco, pero fue en vano.

El plan, comienza…

Rojo fue a ver la guardia que estaba en toda la zona, y con un poco de dificultad se pudo colar y sacar unos trajes, que había robado, para que los demás se los pusieran. Todos se pusieron un traje, las chicas con un poco de dificultad. La guardia en el exterior no era nada comparado con el interior, había no solo guardias del Ministerio, sino que también estaban los mejores soldados de las Grandes Guilds, esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero la astucia de Alex no era solo palabras.

-Bien, a partir de aquí, todos como puedan- Alex ordenó y se fue por un pasillo, desapareciendo como si nada.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que la reunión empezara, así que no quedaba tiempo para encontrar la sala. Sin decir nada, Tomo solo se sentó, escondida en un escobero, y se puso a tocar botones y buscar algo. Por otro lado, Tsubasa se paseaba por los alrededores y pronto tuvo varios problemas con su identificación; por suerte, y ya era mucho, pudo dormirlos y esconderlos en algunas habitaciones vacías.

**Reunión de las 4 Grandes. Sala central del Ministerio:**

-¡La reunión comienza en estos momentos!- Dice el mediador, mirando a los cinco líderes- Dejo claro que no se admite peleas, a no ser que sea un duelo; tampoco se permite palabras impropias ni insultos personales; por favor, yo dicto quién habla. Con esto queda aclarado.

La sala era grande ovalada, con una puerta en la zona norte, y con varias columnas greco-romanas, de un color arena. La mesa, era de roble, con un color muy suave y distinguido; en el centro de ella, había flores de varios colores y tamaños. Excepto los hermanos Yuan y Yuko, todos estaban separados unos de otros, sentados en una silla con una gran cabecera; a su lado sus consejeros o su mano derecha.

-¿Puedo hablar yo?- Tera dijo, levantando la mano. Es una mujer de mediana edad, sus ojos y su pelo de color rosáceo; pero aun su buena apariencia, se escondía un carácter fuerte. Por supuesto, le dieron la palabra- Me gustaría empezar con el tema que abordaremos hoy. Sobre todo tratando de un tema tan serio como el que nos ha traído- Death bufó, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran.

-Es curioso, pero ese tema queda concluido. Tierra que conquistamos, tierra que nos quedamos- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Crees que esto es tuyo?!- Los dos gemelos gritaron con mal genio. Se podía ver que eran exactamente iguales; su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, dejando poco pelo colgado, llevaban un kimono cada uno de ellos; lo único que les diferenciaba era el color de ojos y pelo, Yuko era de ojos y pelo negro, mientras que Yuan era de pelo azul y ojos azules.

-¡Orden!- El mediador ordenó, haciendo que se calmaran un poco.

-Con permiso, me gustaría sacar a la luz mi plan- Rual dijo levantándose. El mediador solo asintió- Hemos llegado a un punto en que cada uno tenemos un objetivo distinto, pero no pensamos en la opinión de los demás. Es importante, aunque algunos les importe poco- Miró a Death- Pero, ¿¡Por qué no llegara un acuerdo y administrase las zonas según la población y seguidores?!- Había dicho algo que consternó a muchos.

-¡Estás loco!- Gritaron al unísono los gemelos, mientras intentaban desenvainar la espada que llevaban.

-A mí me gusta la ofrenda, se ve deliciosa- Death dijo lamiendo su labio superior, como si viera su victoria.

-Poco te va a gustar la ofrenda- Dijo una voz desde la puerta principal. Era Alex, junto con Rojo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? No deberían estar aquí- Dijo el mediador, mientras los guardianes se ponían de guardia.

-Vaya, vaya… ustedes dos- Death ahora estaba de pie, mirándoles con una sonrisa- ¿Y sus amigas? Parece que vienen solos.

Los tres se miraron fijamente, ignorando su alrededor. Como si estuvieran solo ellos tres– Me parecía que ellas solo iban a ser una molestia- Contestó desenvainando la espada, y apuntando directamente a Death. Rojo por otro lado, relamió la espada y miró a los presentes, esperando algún movimiento indebido.

-¡Si tienen cuantas pendientes es mejor hacerlo después!- Rual dijo, con un tono de indignación en su voz.

-Será interesante- Tera dijo mirando el aura que se cernía antes los tres chicos- Después de todo, no sería malo que te den una lección, Death.

Quitaron la mesa tan pronto como se decidió hacer un duelo entre los chicos. Todos estaban ansiosos por ver la pelea, y sobre todo el ganador. Observaban, sin parpadear a los tres duelistas detenidamente, no queriéndose perder nada de esta gran batalla. Death estaba en la parte este justo enfrente de Rojo y Alex, ya preparados con sus armas desenvainadas.

-¡Cuando yo diga, empiezan!- Dijo en mediador levantando una especie de banderín- ¡Envíense la invitación! – Hicieron lo que pidió-¡¿Listos?!... ¡Ya!

El aire se volvió tenso, y sin quererlo ni beberlo, nadie se movió. Estaban como una escultura sin moverse, solo mirándose. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando en sus mentes, pero ellos sí lo sabían. Los tres hombres estaban batallándose en sus mentes, observando por dónde ir o por dónde atacar; estaba tan tenso todo que hasta los que solo estaban mirando no se movían, aguantaban la respiración como podían o respiraban con dificultad, como si respirar fuera algo malo.

De repente, fue Rojo quién empezó. Usó swordpeed, usando la velocidad para impulsarse contra Death y asestar golpes a gran velocidad; Alex fue justo detrás, y cambió de arma a una más pesada, Sigma X fue su ataque más devastador. Sin pensarlo, Death se movió y apuntó en la sien a Alex.

-¡Muere!- Death gritó con una risa histérica.

-¡Ahh!- Rojo lo golpea, haciendo saltar una de las pistolas de Death.

Alex no dijo nada, pero movió la cabeza para agradecer que lo había salvado. Death seguía riendo, parecía que ahora estaba más motivado que nunca, casi estaban a la par en cuanto a poder, sin embargo, esto no era nada, casi no lo habían hecho mucho daño. Esta vez Alex y Rojo estaban decididos a ganar, si eso conllevara que les llevara horas o días; no iban a dejar que les ganaran esta vez.

-Parece que os lo habéis currado- Death comentó felizmente- Creo que ahora sí que pueden ser una amenaza bastante peligrosa.

-Entonces es un placer ser un peligro ara ustedes- Alex contestó mientras Rojo estaba detrás de Death; ahora estaba rodeado.

Y nuevamente volvieron al comienzo, observaban detenidamente los daños y las habilidades del enemigo.

-Si siguen así me va a dar un ataque al corazón- Tera comenta mientras mira a los otros miembros, quienes estaban muy serios- Lala, busca información de ese gremio.

-Sí, mi señora- Lala obedeció las órdenes rápidamente, saliendo del lugar.

-¿Merece la pena buscar información de ellos?- Rual pregunta, sin quitar los ojos de la pelea. Tera solo rio- Veo que sí.

Death de repente cambió su arma, ya no era una pistola sino un rifle de un calibre 45, color negro con el tubo de oro, un metro de largo. Apoyó el mango a su hombro, y apuntó a la puerta, detrás de Alex. El láser apuntaba directo, sin ni siquiera un atisbo de movilidad. Nadie sabía cuál era el motivo de apuntar a dicha zona, no porqué estaba serio de aquella manera. Era tan extraño. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Alex pensó buscando en su cabeza una razón, como si segundos pasaran, estaba buscando una razón. Una vez y otra pasaban sucesos que había visto en su trabajo como detective, había visto tantas cosas que las personas podían hacer. Rojopor otra parte observaba a Alex, como si ya supiera la razón, pero no quería decirlo. Era tan frustrante.

-Es tan frustrante, no saber lo que va a pasar. Detective- Death dijo con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Alex se sorprendió de que supiera todo aquello.

-¿Cómo…?- Preguntó con un tono de nerviosismo en sus labios.

-Es fácil cuando EXCIFO-sama sabe todo sobre ustedes, ¿no crees?- Death rio, y después volvió a mirar por la mirilla- Decir adiós, muñecas.

El momento fue rápido, y a la vez en su mente lento-¡No!- Alex gritó muy tarde, la bala ya le había pasado por su lado.

La bala golpeó contra la puerta y esta estalló como si fuera una pequeña bomba sónica. Todos los que estaban cerca fueron repelidos por la bomba, los que estaban en el intermedio fueron empujados por el aire que había saltado de la bomba. Alex que fue alcanzado, se quedó pegado al suelo durante un rato y luego se levantó para mirar los restos que había por toda la sala. No se podían ver más que escombros. Las Grandes Guilds fueron detrás de Death, que había desaparecido con todos sus seguidores.

-¡Llévense a los heridos!- Yuan y Yuko ordenaron mientras ayudaban a incorporarse a los caídos.

Rojo estaba encima de un montón de escombros, mirando hacia abajo. Alex solo esperaba lo peor; pensaba que si iban con ellos solo sería una molestia, pero vio la otra cara de su responsabilidad, que pasa si están cerca y un descuido las mata. Su corazón le dio un vuelco.+, sus ojos miraban directos a los escombros de la puerta, su mente solo estaba imaginándose muchas maneras de cómo las chicas habían quedado.

-¡Estuvo muy cerca!- Una voz de una chica dijo en tono de voz exasperado- Levántate.

-No puedo, mis piernas no responden- Contestó otra voz femenina.

De repente a un lado de lo que quedaba de la puerta salió Tomo arrastrando a Tsubasa agarrándola de un brazo. Alex no daba crédito de lo que estaba viendo. Las chicas estaban bien, sin ningún rasguño. Más o menos.

-Si no fuera por el escáner, ya estaríamos en el Monasterio de Makor- Tomo dijo resoplando parte del pelo que le cubría la cara.

Lo que hay que ver Rojo pensó ignorando a las chicas, y sentándose en un lugar apartado. Observando y limpiando su espada. Todos salieron rápidamente, con los heridos. Muchos jugadores de la raza Makor usaron su magia de curación para subir la vitalidad de los heridos.

-No tenemos nada que hacer ahora. Se nos ha escapado-Tera informó a los Legend Rangers- Si quieren ir tras él, es mejor que sigan hacía las otras islas. Lo encontraran si siguen con su aventura.

-Lo haremos- Alex le contestó-. Pero, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- inquirió con educación. Ella hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera.

-¿Qué es eso de dividir las zonas según los seguidores? Y, ¿por qué el gremio Noctrix es tan venerada?- Alex preguntó con curiosidad.

-Eso es porque sus seguidores son muchos, y cada vez más poderosos. Pero por qué es venerada, eso no lo sé. Podría especular que es por alguna razón de poder sobrevivir, o simplemente por miedo a ESCIFO. Pero solo son especulaciones.

-Las especulaciones pueden llevar a la verdad- Rual dijo acercándose-. Y viendo lo que a pasado, ustedes han sido muy valientes, me gustaría invitarles…

-No gracias- Alex dijo en tono cortante- Nuestra misión es salvara los demás. Aunque mis principios sea estar solo, no me queda otra.

-Son personas que les gustan estar solas; pero están juntos. Eso no es por capricho de ella, si o del destino- Yuan dice acercándose junto con su hermano.

-Por mucho que se separen acabaran juntándose- Yuko siguió.

Todos sabían que el camino de los hermanos era como el camino de un samurái; los dos no paraban de hablar sobre el destino y decir alguna cita que nadie entendía. Así era su modo de pensar y de ver las cosas.

-Si es como dicen, no tendremos más remedio que aguantarnos- Tsubasa dice sonriendo- ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron y miraron a su líder- Sigamos entonces. Acabaremos con él tarde o temprano- Alex y los demás partieron hacia adelante. Su aventura o había hecho más que comenzar.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Algunas veces sigo recibiendo Ocs, no se preocupen, saldrán en algún momento. Espero que no me olvide de nadie.**

**Gracias por todo, otra vez.**

**Bye-bye! (Resubido)**


	5. Los Wildors (Parte 1)

**¡Sword and Gun Art Online! **

**Login…**

…

…

**¡Activated!**

**Los Wildors (Parte 1):**

Los días pasaban y los niveles subían poco a poco. Ya habían pasado a la segunda isla, de interminables que había y, ni siquiera sabían cuántos podría haber. Para derrotar al primer jefe, les hizo falta mucha fuerza de defensa.

Durango (Lv. 30) era un caballo de apariencia humana gigante, su color era morado y sus extremidades escamosas. Su arma era un cañón de mano gigante, casi una tonelada de eso. No fue fácil derrotarlo, incluso tuvieron que luchar varias veces y retroceder, auqnue eso era más una plan ya que poco a poco encontraban mejor sus puntos flacos.

Los chicos estaban a un paso más de llegar al final, como muchos jugadores más. Una cuarta parte había llegado bien a la primera ronda, sin embargo otros volvieron a Makor, perdiendo así niveles y objetos que poseían. Alex y los demás, mantenían el contacto con Tera y los gemelos, ya que habían pactado informarse entre ellos.

**Isla Vectrox. Pueblo Rucandia.**

A Isla Vectrox se caracterizaba por sus montañas y pueblos subterráneos, la mayor parte de la isla se pasa bajo cuevas brillantes y pequeños bosques llenos de monstruos de piedra: Golems.

El pueblo Rucandía era un pequeño pueblo con un lago, y casas entre las rocas, desde el techo hasta el suelo de la cueva, había túneles que iban y venían de un lugar a otro. Los túneles y cuevas estaban iluminados por cristales tan brillantes que si encontrabas uno pequeño, era una linterna. La gente del pueblo, la mayoría eran Miko; y unos pocos Wild de especie topo o criatura de poca luz.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!- Tomo llamó a los chicos, frente a un bar- Tenemos llamada de Kirina.

Los chicos pronto corrieron, y entraron al bar. Se sentaron cada uno en una silla, en la mesa más lejana y apartada que había, y devolvieron la llamada a Kirina. Kirina, les envía un mensaje, algo raro, ya que últimamente les había llamado por voz.

"_Hola, chicos._

_He oído que habéis llegado a la segunda isla. Enhorabuena._

_Sin embargo, no les envío esto solo para eso. Atentos. A raíz de los incidentes que ha habido y movimientos de ESCIFO, estamos seguros de que va contra alguien que hay en el juego. No sabría cómo decirlo, pero parece ser que lo único que le interesa es matara alguien dentro del juego. Sin embargo, no sabemos quién ni dónde está; y dudo que el lo sepa. No os alertéis. _

_Por otra parte, estamos buscando información de Death, pero lo único que hemos encontrado son datos vacíos. No sabemos si es real, o simplemente un programa que ESCIFO ha creado._

_Atentamente, Kirina._

_P.D: ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Necesito que me hagáis un favor. Cerca de dónde estáis, en el centro del Bosque de los Perdidos hay una guild que necesita ayuda, su jefe también está a favor de nuestra causa y de ayudarnos. Pero tengan cuidado, es algo impulsivo."_

-¿Y se puede saber cómo se llama?- Alex inquirió. Si no sabía su nombre, cómo iba a estar seguro de que eran ellos; y mejor pensado, si era impulsivo o los atacarían, no sería mejor saber cómo se llaman para buscar su nombre y tenerlos en amigos.

-Entonces vamos, ¿no?- Tsubasa preguntó, mirando la ventana.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al exterior nuevamente y buscaron la cueva que les llevaba al Bosque de los Perdidos. A ruta se encontraba en un túnel que estaba bajo tierra, y que subía gradualmente hasta unos kilómetros, hasta llegar al bosque.

-Según el mapa, el bosque está a 5 kilómetros de la entrada- Alex informa señalando el comienzo del túnel- Vamos.

Rojo no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo estaba pensando en qué monstruos se encontrarían por los alrededores. Tsubasa estaba afinando su guitarra, mientras Tomo estaba investigando desde su menú algunas cosas. Alex, por otra parte, en silencio, observaba detenidamente las rocas y pequeñas criaturas que pasaban en los alrededores. Todos hacían sus cosas, pero no había ningún monstruo al acecho.

-Aburrido- Rojo bufó.

-Pues por mí mejor, los monstruos de ahora son peligrosos, y cada vez serán peor- Tsubasa contesta mientras mira los cristales que iluminaban la ruta-. Además, esto da miedo.

-Según los datos, el Bosque de los Perdidos es en centro de la isla. Es como central Park en Nueva York. Sin embargo, le envuelve un velo que hace que sea difícil salir-Tomo informa mientras mira el mapa que se acababa de descargar de la base-. Según esto, el mapa camia cada cierto tiempo. Es imposible saber la salida, cambia cada rato.

-Quiere decir que si entramos, puede que salgamos o no- Alex deliberaba. Al final, no quedó más remedio-. No queda otra que entrar. Puede que encontremos algo interesante.

**Isla Vectrox. Bosque de los Perdidos.**

Legend Rangers entraron sin vacilación y comenzaron a seguir el mapa lo más rápido posible, antes de que cambiara. El bosque está lleno de cristales, prácticamente su composición es de cristal. Los árboles y criaturas son basados en ello, por lo que brillan incluso de noche. Los colores son de un color suave, que brilla tenuemente durante la noche. El problema es su niebla, que hace imposible ver muy bien y su modo de cambio, la cual hace que los objetos y árboles se muevan cada vez.

-Según el transcurso del tiempo, hemos estado dos horas y esto ha cambiado 5 veces. Es decir que cada 40 minutos cambia de forma- Alex dice mientras mira a

Rojo, quien estaba agarrando su espada- Y parece que tenemos compañía-Masculló, desenvainando du espadón.

Todos se prepararon para atacar, pero algo les paró- ¿Qué es eso?- Tomo señaló una cola que salía de un arbusto.

-Eso es una cola de zorro- Tsubasa añadió.

-¡Déjame!- Una voz de chico dice.

-¡Ayúdanos!- Una voz femenina replica, rogando.

Al ponerse delante del cruce se podía ver a un chico como un zorro, y una chica algo más joven con apariencia de gato. El chico tenía el pelo negro largo hasta el cuello, sus ojos eran de color zafiro. Su ropa era de color azul con una cuchilla ninja en el centro de su chaleco, de color azul oscuro y gris, unas botas militares; en la espalda lleva una espada y a un lado un par de dagas, casi imperceptibles, ya que están escondidas en la chaqueta. Era un zorro. La chica por un lado, tenía el pelo gris largo, de dos capas, la capa superior es corta y, la inferior y más larga recogida a una coleta, sus ojos de color violeta muy claros. Su ropa era un vestido de mariposa, de color blanco y las costuras de color violeta, lleva unas zapatillas de ballet del mismo color. Su arma es un rifle de color lila de un metro de largo, a un lado de su cintura. Era un gato.

-¿Pasa algo?- Alex preguntó.

-¡No!-El chico grita de mala manera y se va.

-¡Kevin!- La chica llama desesperada- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Necesito ayuda…- La chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Y ese?- Tsubasa pregunta intentando consolar a la chica.

-Es Kevin, lo conocí hace unos días. Y nos ayudó mucho entrenando a mi Guild y a mí. Pero de repente hoy se ha puesto de mal humor y se ha ido- Dijo entre sollozos- Ah. Yo me llamo Ludia, soy un Wild gato. También lidero la Guild Wildors

-¡Ah!- Todos dijeron señalándola. Habían encontrado a la persona que estaban buscando.

-Nosotros somos los que Kirina envía- Alex informó. La chica pronto cambia la cara y se pone tan feliz que empieza a saltar.

En la hora siguiente Ludia les cuenta a los chicos la situación. Al parecer su pequeña guild está atrapada y no puede salir. Durante la semana han estado construyendo un pequeño campamento en el centro del bosque. A principio de semana Kevin los había encontrado y se ofreció a ayudarlos, pero a medida que pasaban los días era cada vez más reacio y de mal humor.

Todos se dirigieron al centro donde estaba el campamento. Allí estaban varios jugadores, el número era pequeño, tan pequeño que el número era de 15 personas contando a Ludia. La mayoría de ellos era difícil verlos en ese lugar, tenían niveles bajos e incluso Ludia (Lv. 25) era difícil verla allí.

-Espero que estén como en casa- Ludia invitó señalando el campo. Alex asintió.

Los chicos se juntaron a un lado con Ludia para decidir cómo saldrían- Son 15 jugadores, y nosotros somos 4, hace un total de 19 personas. Si queremos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible- Alex explica.

-Tenemos que moveros justamente cuando el mapa cambié- Tomo añadió- Tenemos que ponernos en el centro pero tenemos que pensar en la ruta más rápida…- De repente, Tomo se lo pensó mejor… ¿Cómo hacer eso?

-De eso yo me encargo- Una voz conocida dijo suspirando.

Kevin estaba detrás, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado. De una forma genial. Ludia estaba tan feliz que saltaba de un lado a otro, y saltó a abrazarlo. Todos los demás de la Guild miraban la reunión entre felicidad y recelo. Si les había abandonado una vez, por qué no lo haría una vez más.

-Esto solo lo hago porque si no me sentiré mal, pero después me dejaréis en paz- Dijo de mal humor.

-En el fondo eres buena persona, Kevin-kun- Ludia dijo abrazándolo.

-Ya, ya…- Todos pensaron, hasta Rojo sabía el por qué.

Al final todos se juntaron en una pequeña reunión, opinando la mejor manera de escapar. Entre todos idearon un plan bastante estable, pero arriesgado.

-Es decir, que el plan queda así: Todos nos pondremos en círculos en el centro del campamento, y en cuanto Tomo nos dé una señal y nos señale el camino corremos hacía allí. Kevin ayudará a los renegados rastreando los lugares que había marcado, así sería más fácil para los últimos si el lugar volvía a estar igual.

-Bien, entonces hagamos las cuentas y hagámoslo al amanecer. Tenemos que recoger todo y descansar- Alex dijo mientras señalaba a Kevin para hablar en privado.

Mientras ellos dos estaban hablando, los chicos ayudaron a preparar un banquete. Rojo se fue solo, seguido por un grupo de valientes a cazar; mientras que Tsubasa ayudaba tímidamente a preparar la comida, mientras Tomo se ponía a repasar los tiempos una y otra vez.

-Que mal, tener que calcular todo- Tsubasa comenta mientras pela unas patatas.

-Estas bien pelando patatas. No tienes un job de cocina, acabaras por fastidiarla ¿Por qué no solo tocas algo?- Tomo contestó concentrada en los cálculos.

Tsubasa pronto dejó la cocina y sacó su guitarra. Pronto empezó a tocar una música alegre y sonora, la cual siguieron otros con sus instrumentos. Una vez que todo termina, Red vuelve con un jabalí enorme de unos 500 kilos, mientras que los otros que lo habían seguido tenían algunos cristales preciosos que los Golems a veces contienen.

La noche fue tranquila, y todos se concentraron y disfrutaron del bosque iluminado por las luces de color que alumbraba todo el lugar. Recostados miraban el cielo, también iluminado por las estrellas, que cada noche formaban formas distintas; hipnotizadas con lo que veían recordaban a cada instante su vida real. Añorando aquel momento de clase mientras dormían, jugando con el club al ajedrez, discutiendo con tu hermana pequeña, siendo burla de los amigos en una broma… Todos recordaban tanto momentos felices como tristes. Un momento de recordar lo olvidado, habían estado tan concentrados en seguir adelante que ya muchos no se habían dado cuenta de que se estaban acostumbrado a vivir allí.

-Hecho de menos a mi padre- Tsubasa comenta.

-¿No tienes madre?- Tomo preguntó. A lo que Tsubasa negó- Yo tampoco, mi madre nos abandonó cuando tenía 3 años. Mi padre es jefe de policía, seguro que Alex lo conoce.

-Vaya, estamos igual. Mi padre casi nunca está en casa. Casi no hablo con él.

-Yo al revés, vivo con mi madre. No conozco a mi padre- Alex dice silenciosamente.

Rojo oía la conversación, y pensaba que no era el único que tenía una vida difícil. Sin embargo, no le quedaba nadie, era rico por lo que vivía en una pequeña casa e iba a un colegio cercano. Todos tenían algo en común, habían perdido alguien.

En la mañana, una hora antes de que el sol saliera todos recogieron el equipaje y los más lentos se reunieron con Kevin, mientras los que iban en el grupo delantero se disponían a seguir a Tomo. Poco apoco los minutos pasaban y miraban el reloj como si el tiempo fuera cada vez más lento.

-Bien, todos preparados… ¿Ludia que haces?- Alex pregunta viendo que la líder de la Guild se iba con el grupo lento.

-No seré buena líder si no dejo atrás a alguien- contesta poniéndose a un lado- Soy Ludia, líder de los Wildors. Prometí protegerlos y lo haré, no dejaré a nadie atrás.

Alex suspiró, pero estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlo como estaba. No podían perder más tiempo. En pocos minutos, el mapa cambió y en ese instante Tomo y los demás empezaron a correr. Ludia y Kevin, junto a los renegados corrieron detrás a un ritmo lento. Cada momento que pasaba era más tenso, y pronto el tiempo corría más rápidamente; todos seguían el camino contra reloj, esperando a ver la salida y estar fuera del bosque.

-¡Salimos!- Celebraron muchos, una vez salieron del bosque.

-Genial… ahora falta que salga…

De repente, sin darse cuenta la salida fue borrada- ¿Y la salida?- Alex preguntó sobre cogido. Rojo estaba a su lado observando con detenimiento que algo faltaba, Alex no tardó en darse cuenta-Tomo y Tsubasa no están.

-Tomo, se cerró la puerta- Tsubasa se quejó mirando a su alrededor-. Te dije que te dieras prisa-Estaba nerviosa.

-Esto es raro, todavía faltaban 10 minutos. Creo que ESCIFO sabe que estamos aquí- Tomo comentó buscando en el mapa a los renegados-. Volvamos a su encuentro y encontremos otra salida.

-Eso significa que Death puede estar por aquí- Tsubasa dice temerosa, pero pronto cambia la cara-. ¡Qué digo! Esta vez acabaremos con él.

Las dos caminaron siguiendo el mapa y pronto encontraron al grupo. En la reunión explicaron lo sucedido, y pronto idearon un nuevo plan. Aunque Kevin sabía el camino, era difícil salir, había perdido su olor.

-¿Dices que ESCIFO ha hecho esto?- Kevin pregunta de mal humor-. Tenía que haber seguido mi camino- Se lamentó.

-No digas eso- Ludia contestó.

-Ludia, pero ahora qué hacemos. Ya no tenemos control en el tiempo, y aunque la señorita Tomo tenga el mapa, no saldremos- Un chico dijo.

- Si me dais tiempo puedo acceder a la base y conseguir abrir una puerta. Pero me arriesgo a no poder luchar. Estoy segura de que mandará monstruos para acabar con nosotros- Todos asintieron al plan de Tomo, no había otra cosa.

-No hay problema conmigo basta y sobra- Kevin dijo seriamente sacando su espada.

-Je, yo soy suficiente- Dijo otro chico.

En ese instante los chicos pelearon por quién era más fuerte- Hombres- Las chicas pensaron mirando lo ridículo que los chicos eran.

-Empiezo, tardaré mucho tiempo- Tomo anunció mientras se sentaba. Activa el menú y empieza a teclear.

-Esto es estresante- Tsubasa dice mientras observa detenidamente.

En unos segundos unos ondas en el aire aparecen y de ahí salen golems de dimensiones más grandes de lo normal- Son de nivel 40- La tensión sube en milisegundos. Había unos 20 golems tan grandes que ocupaban una habitación de hospital con solo un brazo.

-Esto va a ser duro. ¡Espero que termines rápido!- Kevin dijo enfadado.

-Y con eso no creo que sea suficiente…- Comentó una voz muy familiar.

-¡Death!- Tsubasa dijo con una voz entrecortada y chillona.

-Lo sabía…- Tomo susurró, pero sin perder la concentración a la pantalla.

-Vamos a jugar- Death comenta mientras se relame el labio superior.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, la segunda parte será la semana que viene. Siento la tardanza, estoy estudiando y casi no tengo tiempo a nada, y no exagero ^_^"**

**Encima cuando creo que tengo tiempo me salen problemas familiares ¬¬**

**Bueno, quería decir también que tuve un problema con Rojo U_U Lo siento, se me metió en la cabeza su nombre en la vida real que lo puse en toda la saga T_T Lo he cambiado así que he re subido los capítulos.**

**Lo siento ~ T^T**

**Eso es todo, comente y lean con gusto ;D**

**Bye-bye!**

**P.D: tengo pensado dibujar a Death, avisaré en el siguiente capítulo si lo he subido. De momento es un proyecto. Pueden ir a mi perfil y visitar mi cuanta en DeviantArt, dónde tengo el boceto de Tomo, aunque es el inicial, no estoy segura XD**


	6. Los Wildors (Parte 2)

**¡Sword and Gun Art Online! **

**Login…**

…

…

**¡Activated!**

**Los Wildors (Parte 2):**

-Vamos a jugar- Death comenta mientras se relame el labio superior.

Todo estaba como si le hubieran dado pausa al botón, nadie se movía, a excepción de las respiraciones agitadas de los batallantes. Death les había metido en una trampa difícil de escapar, solo eran 10 personas, solo cuatro de ellas en condiciones de pelea decentes; muchos de los renegados eran de niveles inferiores que Ludia había ayudado.

-¿Qué?- Ludia preguntó con nerviosismo. Sus ojos estaban como platos y no dejaba de mirar a sus congéneres, quienes estaban tan asustados como ella.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto- Kevin defendió, apuntando con la punta de su espada a Death-. No dejaré que tú y tu maldito jefe os hagáis con la vuestra- Contestó valientemente. Pero el bufo de Death solo lo dejó atónito, se estaba riendo de lo que acababa de decir.

-Es irónico que me preguntéis a mí quién soy, cuando no saben quiénes son ustedes mismos- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero al final de la frase su cara cambió a ser mucho más seria. Durante unos minutos parecía estar pensando en algo, que claramente nadie comprendía en esos momentos-. Esto es aburrido, pero de momento voy a ver quién queda primero- chasqueo los dedos y los Golems empezaron a atacar.

-¡Chicos, protejan a Tomo! Yo intentaré que no pase- Ludia dice levantando una barrera con su espada, como si fuera un bastón de un mago. Asintieron sin rechistar y prepararon sus espadas y pistolas haciendo un muro alrededor de Tomo.

Kevin intentaba a toda costa usar las dagas para colocar explosivos en los goles e ir bajando su defensa, y arremeter al segundo contra los Golems usando la velocidad como si un cohete se tratara. Tsubasa intentaba por todos los medios usar 'RoyalGuard' para que los Golems les hicieran el mínimo daño, pero así atraer la atención lo más posible. Los dos pudieron acabar un par de ellos, sin embargo no podían durar para los restantes.

-¡Tomo! Termina ya- Tsubasa dijo de mal humor, estaba tan enfadada y asustada que su vena más sanguinaria había salido a la luz-. Ahora mismo estoy cabreada.

-¿Qué es lo que más me gusta?- Tomo pregunta riéndose un poco.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltan todos los presentes lo que hace que les oigan por todo el bosque. Estaban atónitos por lo que acababan de oír, cómo alguien es capaz de hacer esa pregunta en aquel momento. Los únicos que se reían eran Tomo y Death, aunque el único que se estaba muriendo de risa era él.

-Eso es lo que pregunta para desbloquear el control- Tomo dice seriamente señalando la pantalla delante de ella.

-¡Y yo que sé!- Kevin dice como si escupiera. Ahora mismo estaban en shock, se lo estaba tomando a broma y no era tiempo de tomárselo así-. ¡¿Pero qué co-?!- De repente Death estaba mirando la pantalla con Tomo, como sí nada.

-Oye, esto me mosquea- Tsubasa dice mirando a Death que ahora estaba de cuclillas mirando con seriedad la pantalla.

-Pues yo no sé lo que le gusta al señor ESCIFO. Supongo que sea algo como matar o algo- Death opina mientras Tomo toma nota-. O quizá sea algo como… na, no creo.- Dijo Death mirando los pechos de las chicas. Todas se taparon enseguida.

Todos miraban con ojos recelosos y fijos a la feliz pareja de frikis que miraban la pantalla con intriga. Tomo no mostraba emoción alguna, y solo estaba apuntando cosas en un cuaderno digital; mientras tanto Death estaba moviendo la cabeza, pensativo.

-¡Lo tengo!- Tomo dijo tecleando tan rápido que no se vio ni la clave. Ni si quiera Death sabía lo que ella había puesto, pero había funcionado así que todo estaba bien-. Bajando los niveles de los Golems, cambiando al mapa fijo y…- Tomo quiso decir algo, había visto algo pero lo dejó tal cual-. Una vez aceptado no podré volver a entrar con la misma contraseña- Tomo avisó antes de dar aceptar los cambios.

Tsubasa y kevin no perdieron el tiempo y tacaron a la vez.

-¡SwordMaster!- Tsubasa ataca.

-¡Combo Drop!- Kevin asestó.

En milisegundos los Golems desaparecieron, lo que hizo que Death sacara una sonrisa algo más sincera. Se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hasta ponerse al frente del grupo, que todavía estaba en posición de ataque. Sin decir nada, y como en un suspiro solo hizo un gesto de despido y se fue sin decir nada.

-Ahora sí que estoy atónita-Tsubasa comenta mirando incrédula a Tomo-. Estaba junto a ti y tú ni te inmutas. No te mueves y él esta como si fueran amigos de toda la vida ¿Cómo es eso?- Tsubasa pedía explicaciones.

-De momento será mejor que nos vayamos, no me fio si seguimos aquí- Kevin intentó dejar de lado la discusión. Era mejor hablar del tema cuando todos estuvieran juntos.

Tomo no sabía cómo explicar lo que acaba de pasar. Solo sabía que aunque quisiera razonar la razón nadie lo entendería. Death era el enemigo pero sí no ataca, no es para matarlo; ese era el problema… ¿Qué objetivo tenía ESCIFO en todo esto? ¿Divertirse? ¿Encontrar algo? ¿Alguien? Y lo más raro era lo que estaba escrito en aquel panel… Tomo volvió a sus sentidos y siguió a la tropa hasta las afueras.

**Isla Vectrox. Afueras del Bosque de los Perdidos.**

Tsubasa y Ludia explicaron lo que había pasado. No hubo ninguna baja, pero las sospechas hacia Tomo no hacían más que crecer. Todos miraban fijamente a la chica como si fuera de otro planeta, como si no la conocieran de nada, ahora estaba apartada sentada junto a una roca.

-Seguro que tiene una razón- Ludia defendió.

-Lo más raro es que ella es una Beater- Alex dice analizando la situación desde que la conocieron. Rojo pensaba lo mismo, y observaba tranquilamente a los demás como discutían entre ellos.

-Miren, yo me voy- Kevin dice despidiéndose-. Ya nos veremos, yo tengo una misión conmigo mismo- Dijo de una forma presumida.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, esto no nos incumbe- Ludia dice mientras sus seguidores asienten- . Espero verlos nuevamente, y juntos-la última palabra la enfatizó con más brío.

Después de despedirse los cuatro integrantes de la Guild se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada, sin moverse… la tensión hacía que fuera difícil respirar el ambiente. Desde dónde estaban la punta de la montaña más alta estaba a 1 kilómetro desde el eje, todas formaban una sierra de montañas, llenas de túneles y hechas mayormente de cristal brillante. No había ni hierba ni hojas, pero seguía siendo la naturaleza en su esplendor.

-Ludia tiene razón, debemos seguir. Con el tiempo… todo se verá- Alex se pausó un rato. Luego se fue, seguido de los demás.

-¡Vamos, Tomo!- Tsubasa llamó.

-Ya voy…- Contestó está quedándose sola durante un pequeño rato-. No hace falta que te escondas, Kevin.

-Ya… que mal- Este dijo de mal humor saliendo del escondite. Se sentó junto a ella-. Hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta de algo, y no podía irme sin saberlo. Hubo un momento en el que ibas a decir algo. En esa lista de cambios… había algo que te llamo la atención ¿Qué es?-Inquirió con más entusiasmo. A él poco le importaba ella o lo que fuera, seguía su camino y ya… Sin embargo, era un misterio y eso era interesante.

-Nada- Contestó ella. Se levanta y mira al cielo-. Ni yo misma sé lo que vi. Me voy, nos veremos pronto.

Kevin se levantó también, mientras se sonreía y despedía con la mano antes de ir por su camino-¡Leñes déjame en paz!- Se oyó entre las montañas. Tomo soltó una risa. Al parecer Ludia no lo iba a dejar tranquilo tan fácilmente.

**Isla Vectrox. Camino a Ciudad Colinas.**

El camino era más rocoso que el anterior, y cada vez era más inestable con subidas y bajadas, y alguna que otra escalada. El camino era silencioso, y solo las respiraciones se oían en toda la ruta. De vez en cuando algún que otro Murcolon (Lv. 35-36) salía: una especie de murciélago con ojos rojos y con plumas alrededor de su cuello y patas.

A unos metros de entrar en la ciudad ahora parecía todo lo contrario a Rucandia, aquí había más Wilds que Mako, sin embargo la única tienda que había era la tienda de intercambios portátil que podía crear uno. Tomo estaba decidida, había mejorado mucho las espadas de los demás, pero también las había creado.

-Voy a vender algunas espadas y pistolas. Una vez termine iré al hostal- Señala en hostal que había cerca de allí y luego señaló el reloj gigante que estaba en el centro, incrustado en un crista gigante. Todos asintieron.

La ciudad estaba llena de cristales, casi no se sabía si era de día o de noche, si no fuera por el reloj. Casi la mayoría era de un tamaño pequeño, pero también fiero; había zorros, leones, lobos, e incluso algunos eran como rinocerontes, las féminas en cambio se decantaban por felinos y pájaros. No había casas, la mayor parte de los edificios eran de rocas o sus ventanas y puertas sobresalían por los agujeros, y algunos NPC caminaban observando y viviendo tranquilamente, viviendo en paz y con normalidad.

-¡Vaya por dios!- Una voz dice saliendo de un bar.

Rojo no dudó y entró como si esa frase fuera un desafío.

-Alguien se aburre- Tsubasa comenta mirando al líder. Este solo asiente y sigue. Por alguna razón necesitaba estar solo y pensar en lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes; todo le daba vueltas y era tan confuso, las piezas del rompecabezas se le acumulaban pero no podía encajarlas.

-Me voy al hostal, nos vemos allí- Alex dice frotándose las sienes.

Ahora Tsubasa estaba sola, por alguna razón estaba incomoda, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Tomo. En alguna parte debía estar vendiendo algo.

-¡Atención!- Una voz electrónica dijo desde alguna parte- ¡Peligro! ¡Hay unos jugadores peligrosos y necesitan ser eliminados! ¡Aquellos que no sean estos que mostramos por pantalla, por favor entren en sus casas o escóndanse!- De repente en la pantalla se muestran las caras más reconocidas para Tsubasa que había visto en su vida, eran ellos.

-¡O mierda!- Tsubasa dice sacando la espada y buscando con todas sus fuerzas a los demás- ¡Tomo! ¡Chicos!

**Argus co. Despacho Central:**

La luz de las lámparas llenaban toda la habitación, al fondo una mujer dando la espalda a la ciudad, visiblemente a sus espaldas por la hilera de cristaleras. Kirina tenía los ojos pesados, llevaba días sin dormir y no encontraba información de lo que podía haber pasado. En el mundo real había pasado 3 meses, e incluso para ella era como si habrían pasado siglos. El ambiente del edificio era lúgubre y parecía estar maldito por siempre, daba igual quién lo dirigiera.

-A veces pienso que es mi tío el culpable…- Kirina suspira dejando los papeles que tenía en la mano en un montón que tenía a su izquierda. Se levanta y se apoya contra una columna, observando la ciudad. Par ella todo había perdido el color.

-¡Kirina! ¡Dr. Kirina! ¡DIRECTORA!- Una voz gritaba. Retumbaban las paredes, y se podía oír sus pasos veloces provenientes del pasillo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Kirina ya no estaba de humor para malas noticias, y por la voz, parecía ser urgente.

-¡DIRECTORA!- Uno de sus científicos abre la puerta-. ESCIFO está atacando a los chicos. Ha enviado un mensaje para que los eliminen los demás jugadores, y también ha creado una especie de guardia.

Kirina no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la sala de operaciones, dónde mostraba los chicos como si fuera un reality show. Una vez llega ve como los chicos son atacados de uno en uno, algunos luchando otro escondiéndose y tratando de encontrar a los demás. Ciudad Colinas estaba siendo arrasada, todos estaban huyendo y aquellos que se interponían, aun si su intención era huir, eran atacados. Era todo tan confuso y descontrolado.

-Busca de donde han salido- Kirina mandó inmediatamente sin saber qué más hacer-. No pueden separar…- Kirina tuvo una idea-. Hacer que se separen y ayudarles a salir de allí. Diríjanles lo más lejos posible unos de otros.

-Kirina eso es una locura, será más fácil…- fue cortado al instante.

-¡Haganlo!- Grita con decisión. Luego cambió a un tono que solo ella se pudo escuchar- Quiero comprobar algo…

Todos se dispusieron a cambiar los algoritmos y hackear el sistema de manera que todos se fueran de allí lo más rápido posible. Los primeros en salir fueron: Rojo que derrotó a todos y fue arrastrado por los científicos manteniéndolo a salvo; Tsubasa y Tomo salieron por extremos opuestos; por último Alex, que se escondió y disfrazó saliendo por su cuenta por alguna ruta escondida.

-¡Ya está!- Dijeron con entusiasmo-. Todos han ido por rutas diferentes. Esperemos que se reencuentren pronto.

-Eso no va a ser posible. Quiero dejarles así un rato- Kirina dice mirando unos documentos que le habían pasado.

-Vaya, te vas a volver como tu tío- Una voz que ella reconocía resonó en la habitación.

-Y yo no me puedo creer que vengas a ver como se derrumba esto, más de lo que está- Kirina dice dando la cara a su retador-. Ha sido un tiempo, después de todo tú eres el que decía que debíamos desarrollar mejor el juego; después de todo lo que pasaste. Tú y mi marido. Kirito, o debería decir, Kirigaya Kazuto.

Kazuto sonrió. Habían pasado diez años de que SAO había salido- Lo dices porque me echabas de menos o porque necesitas mi ayuda.

-¡No te lo tengas creído!- Kirina dijo con presuntuosidad.

Kazuto no había cambiado nada, tenía 24 años, y lo único que lo hacía más mayor era su altura y su madurez ahora más visible. Él solo rio- Eres muy suspicaz, Kirina. Peros é que necesitas mi ayuda, sobre todo con el correo que me enviaste.

-Yo no envié tal…- Kirina iba a replicar pero por su mente pasó un destello que le hizo enojar-¡ Ryōtarō!- Gritó tanto que estaban seguros que su marido la oyó-. Ese maldito.

Kazuto rio aún más- Menudo con quién te casaste- comentó.

-Por qué os conocisteis en SAO no significa que tenga derecho a pedirte ayuda sin mi consentimiento- Kirina echaba humo por las orejas, lo que hizo que todos intentaran ignorar el tema y hacer su trabajo- Sígueme, hablemos en mi despacho.

Los dos se encontraban en el despacho, tal y como Kirina lo había dejado durante la confusión. Kirina se sentó y cogió un portarretratos que había encima de su mesa. Era Ryōtarō junto a ella, y un niño parecido a su padre.

-¿Cómo esta Sota?- Kazuto preguntó.

-Ahora está con su padre, seguramente comiendo pizza- dejó el marco en su sitio y cambió su semblante-. Entra en el juego- Dijo sin dudar, pero esperando un no.

-Está bien.

-¿Así? ¿Tal cual?- Inquirió esta. El aludido solo asintió. Kirina suspiró como si no quedará otro remedio.

-Prepararé todo, en la mañana entras- Kirina dijo cogiendo el teléfono.

-Solo con una condición…- Kirina dejó el teléfono y escuchó atentamente.

* * *

**¡SGAO Life!**

**-¡Te odio!**

**-¡Y yo a tí!**

**Se oían unas voces al otro extremo de la puerta. Rojo se levanta y se asoma viendo a dos chicas de su edad discutir. Alex aparece junto a él, tenía la misma cara de alucine.**

**-Mujeres…- Comenta. Rojo solo asiente.**

**-Son hombres- Tomo dice seriamente apareciendo de la nada junto con Tsubasa.**

**-¿En serio?- Dicen los tres imaginándose cosas distintas.**

**-Espera… eso no es posible…- Alex dijo dándose cuenta de que todos tenían su apariencia real, solo cambiaba los colores y la ropa- Hemos caído…- Dijo enfadado.**

**-Jajajaja XD- Tomo se metióa su habitación saludando con la mano a las chicas aludidas.**

**-Vaya, tiene humor…- Tsubasa comenta sonriendo forzadamente.**

**Pfff**

**-Jajaja, que idiotas- un científico dice. **

**-Es verdad- Su compañero y él empezaron a reírse juntos.**

**-Ustedes dos- Un aura oscura dijo detrás de ellos. Kirina estaba justo a sus espaldas, parecía un demonio.**

**Pang. Ping. ¡PLON!**

**-¡Idiotas!**

**Los dos hombres estuvieron durante una semana irreconocibles…**

* * *

**Bien! Esto último vamos a llamarlo relleno XD Como en todo anime, siempre hay U_U X3 Espero que les haya gustado, sé que lo subo antes de lo planeado. Pero debo decir que el fin de semana se me hará más difícil escribir, y puesto que estaba inspirada… Mejor, que mejor.**

**Por favor comenten con libertad ;D**

**Gracias por leer,**

**Bye-bye!**


	7. Separación (Alexcei)

**¡Sword and Gun Art Online! **

**Login…**

…

…

**¡Activated!**

**Separación (Alexcei):**

**Isla Vectrox. Algún lugar del noroeste.**

Los días habían pasado, era imposible olvidar la soledad cuando el eco que sueltan las gotas al tocar el agua es tan ruidoso. Un sonido dulce, per a la vez molesto. Alexcei estaba caminando por las rocas, alejándose de las calles transcurridas de gente; dónde nadie lo podía delatar o molestar; por el momento. Desde aquel incidente no había visto a los demás, ni siquiera de lejos, no sabía nada de Kirina ni de nadie del exterior; tampoco importaba, solo importaba seguir con la misión, con o sin los demás. Alexcei estaba seguro de que ESCIFO tenía algo planeado, pero que también Kirina les había ayudado aquel día, el problema era encajar las piezas… había tantas sin poder encajar; Tomo, Kirina, ESCIFO… SGAO escondía algo; siempre había algo.

-Debo conseguir algo de comida y de medicinas- Alexcei observaba cuidadosamente desde lo alto de la montaña algún pequeño pueblo, o incluso alguna ruta con difícil acceso, ya que sería poco transitada.

A lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño agujero dónde un par de monstruos estaban cavando-Premio-Pensó bajando con cuidado para observar a las bestias. Era de color gris, y con un aspecto muy parecido a un topo, pero con púas.

-¡A lavarse!- Una voz ronca pero femenina grita. La bestia que estaba escavando desapareció sin dejar rastro, en su lugar apareció otro igual pero de un color más blanco y con manchas de un castaño claro casi imperceptible- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¡Rok!- Grito nuevamente la misma voz, salía del monstruo.

Alexcei de repente siente una presencia justo a su lado. La cosa sisó, no quería que lo encontraran. Era como una persona, con un comportamiento humano- Si me encuentra va a ser mi fin. Este olor es un imán para las chicas- Guiñó como si nada.

-¡Os encontré!- Dijo la voz del 'infierno'.

-¡Mie!- Dijo Rok con una voz temblorosa.

Antes de que Alexcei se pudiera escaquear les agarró a los dos y los arrastró a una especie de madriguera, llena de túneles. Entraron en una sala llena de plantas y de muebles, era una casa muy acogedora, con una mecedora, una cuna en una esquina con bebes durmiendo y una bañera grande que se podía ver al otro lado de un agujero. Una bañera…

-¡Espera!- Alexcei intenta quitársela de encima sin éxito.

-¡A bañarse chicos!- Dice lanzándolos como si nada. Si no fuera porque era tan grande como para poder bañarse un elefante, Alexcei juraría que Rok lo hubiera aplastado.

Rok era tan grande que era tres veces Alexcei de grande, y Mie era algo más pequeña, pero tenía una fuerza tremenda. Era raro ver a unos monstruos llevando una vida de humanos. Alexcei no quiso ser impropio, por lo que se quitó la ropa mojada y la dejo a un lado, aunque fue sustituida por una toalla y a un lado unas ropas algo grandes.

-Se fue todo nuestro encanto con el agua- Rok lamentaba haciendo junto con Alexcei, burbujas en el agua-. Eres uno de esos aventureros, ¿verdad?- Alexcei solo asintió-. Me llamo Rok, y esa es mi esposa Mie. Luego están mis hijos, aunque todavía no sabemos cómo llamarlos- Dijo riendo.

-Soy Alexcei, mucho gusto- Contestó estirando la mano con cortesía. Se la estrecharon y luego pasaron un rato tranquilo en el baño- Esto es vida…- Suspira.

-Sí, tu eres joven todavía. Pero se fue todo mi encanto…- Rok estaba tan obsesionado con su olor, eran animales era 'normal'- ¿Mie, ya puedo salir verdad?- Dijo intentando salir, pero un aura hizo que volviera a su sitio.

-¡Se deben de lavar bien! ¡No quiero que huelan mal! ¡Eso va por los dos!- Mie dice. Estaba en la cocina, los sonidos de los platos se podían oír. Alexcei se olió, era verdad que llevaba días sin ducharse, pero ¿en el juego era siquiera posible oler?

-Lo siento, mi mujer te arrastrado hasta aquí. Pero puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras- Rok dice con una sonrisa, si así se podía llamar-. Ahora eres amigo de la familia.

-Gracias, pero no. No puedo quedarme aquí- Alexcei salió de la bañera y se pudo la ropa que Mie había puesto para él. Era de un tallaje mucho más grande, pero con unos retoques quedó a medida.

-Esa ropa es mía, de cuando era algo más joven. Por lo menos quédate hasta que Mie seque la ropa.

Era tan amables, que Alexcei se quedó, no solo porque la ropa estaba mojada, sino porqué parecía que les debía algo. Mie había servido langosta y mucha carne, aunque era difícil saber de qué era, mejor no preguntar, la comida fue tranquila a pesar de que los bebés no lloraron ni una sola vez; su madre los tenía bien atendidos y sabía lo que había que hacer a cada momento.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? No deberías estar escondido- Rok fue golpeado por su mujer.

Alexcei estaba sorprendido al ver que ellos lo sabían, y aun así hicieron como si nada- Tengo que conseguir recursos para poder llegar bien hasta el Boss- Contestó sin emoción alguna.

-Te lo daremos. Siempre guardamos muchas cosas, sobre todo comida- Mie dice con una voz dulce, como si fuera una madre-. Pero promete que llegarás bien al final- Guiñó mientras va a la alacena.

Sonó un sonido proveniente del exterior, los dos levantaron la cara intentando escuchar atentamente de dónde y de qué podría provenir el sonido. Perecía un golpe seco, como si intentaran derrumbar la pared contigua, la cual daba a uno de los túneles. Mie pronto apareció apresurada, cogiendo a los bebes y escondiéndolos lo más rápido posible en unas mantas y poniéndoselos en su espalda, bien protegidos.

En un instante se oyó un estruendo de rocas y tierra golpeando el suelo y las paredes. Rápidamente Alexcei y Rok salieron a ver lo que estaba pasando, con cautela de lo que podía ser; poco a poco sus caras asomaron por la esquina de un túnel. Había un montón de escombros y todavía el techo de lo que quedaba del túnel estaba cayendo.

Una sonrisa histérica sonó- Parece que lo encontramos- Dijo la voz de un hombre, estaba entre la locura y el masoquismo-. Ahora vamos a romperles las piernas- Sonó un sonido de cadena, y se pudo ver una bola de púas conectada por una cadena a la mano del atacante. Era un hombre corpulento, de una piel muy morena su pelo era anaranjado rojizo con una perilla; era un Wild de tipo toro, su ropa estilo era como un motero.

-No queda otra, no puedo esconderme, nos encontraran igual- Alexcei no podía dejar que Rok y su mujer tuvieran que ver con el problema, más de lo que ya se estaban metiendo. Tenía que distraerlos para que ellos dos pudieran escapar. Daba gracias a que el enemigo venía solo- Escapa con tu mujer, te necesita. Yo lo distraigo- Rok lo miró con incredulidad.

-Si claro, mi mujer se encargará de salir. No te preocupes- Este dice como sí no pasara nada.

-He dicho que te vayas. Si mueres tu mujer va a ser la que esté en problemas ¿No has pensado en eso? Ella te necesita- Alexcei dijo rotundamente. Rok estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería dejarlo solo- Ya habéis hecho mucho por mí. Rok solo asintió como dándole las gracias y se fue. Pronto Alexcei salió de su escondite.

-Anda, pensé que no ibas a salir de ahí- Dijo riendo mientras movía como un molino la bola- Tú debes ser Alexcei- El aludido no dijo nada y lo miró sin emoción-. ¡OH! Vamos. No seas así, que serio eres. Yo soy Taurus.

-¿Y?- Alexcei replicó, apuntándolo con la punta de su gran espada ('Fang').

-Qué duro eres. Diviértete- Dijo este con una risa. Pero en seguida puso una cara seria, tanto que daba miedo- Pero tú debes morir.

-No hace falta decir quién te envía- Alexcei dice mientras su pose cambia a ataque.

Taurus solo sonrió y luego empezó el ataque. La bola fue directa hacia el estómago Alexcei, pero este lo detuvo, la bola se quedó trabada. Alexcei noto un mal estar y se dio cuenta tarde, la bola hizo de repente las púas más grandes hiriendo de pleno el brazo de Alexcei, quién retrocedió al instante. El dolor era inmenso, y la sangre goteaba.

-¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que las heridas…- Alexcei cayó en la cuenta, ESCIFO había hecho algo con ellos, sabía que a todos les pasaría lo mismo.

-Se supone… - Taurus rio histéricamente-. Se supone que el señor ESCIFO no mataría a nadie, pero dado que ustedes son realmente molestos, es mejor que mueran.

La revelación fue estricta e impactante. Ahora estaban en problemas todos, no solo podía morir si se le acababan los puntos sino que también podía morir desangrado, era un gran problema. Ahora la calma se volvía cada vez más agobiante y era difícil mantenerla.

-¡Muere!- Taurus dijo sin remordimientos.

Taurus sacó otra bola y la hizo junto a la otra de un tamaño tres veces más grande, ahora parecían dos bolas de un metro de diámetro cada una; las dos por lo menos pesaban 100 kilos cada una. No cualquiera puede usarlas. Taurus las movió rápidamente y las lazó sin soltar la cadena, una detrás de otra.

Alexcei esquivó las dos bolas con dificultad, pero pudo esquivar las púas. Ahora le tocaba a él. Uso 'Finite Grip' lanzándose contra Taurus y golpeándolo unas 6 veces antes de que este solo riera, las bolas no habían vuelto. Como si fuera automático, las bolas volvieron y Taurus agarró bien a Alexcei, aun teniendo la espada incrustada en uno de sus lados. Las dos bolas no tardaron en dar a su objetivo.

-Deberías preocuparte por el nivel de tus oponentes antes de nada. Yo soy de nivel 70, ¿y tú?- Taurus susurró como si se tratara e una conversación civilizada. Alexcei no podía respirar y su espalda y pecho dolía tremendamente, su barra de vida estaba bajando poco a poco- Bueno me regocijaría en tu desesperación, pero ESCIFO me mandó más tareas y las tengo que completar- Dijo Taurus soltándolo y dejándole desangrarse en el suelo.

-Estoy muerto- Alexcei suspiró antes de que sus ojos borraran su vista.

Poco a poco la vista de Alexcei se aclaraba, abriendo los ojos y viendo el tecgo blanco de una habitación. Estaba en un hotel.

-¡Se ha despertado!- Rok grita alegremente, pero es golpeado por Mie.

-Dilo más suave- Mie lo regañó.

-Estoy bien- Alexcei alcanzó a decir mientras se tocaba poco a poco, notaba la tela de las vendas alrededor de su torso y algunas gasas por su cara y piernas. El dolor era agudo que estremecía todo el cuerpo.

-Te dije que me tenía que haber quedado- Rok dice acercándose.

-¿Dónde?- Alexcei intentó decir pero Mie lo calló.

-Estamos en el Hotel de Yurak- Mie contesta sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar-. Y no pasa nada, piensan que estás muerto. Te pudimos colar haciéndote pasar por un muñeco para los niños.

Mie ayudó a cambiar los vendajes, aprovechando que Alexcei había despertado. Desde dónde estaba podía ver las noticias que salían en las teles que había en el exterior. Supuestamente había muerto, Taurus había pasado de ser un villano a un héroe solo por haberlo 'matado'. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo vea de nuevo? La próxima vez estaría preparado, y lo mismo pasaba con Death. Aun sabiendo que serían poderosos para cuando los retara estarían a niveles mucho más superiores que ahora.

-¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?- Alexcei preguntó una vez terminó Mie de vendarlo.

-Pues llevas tres días, tus heridas sanan rápido- Contestó mientras tiraba los vendajes a la basura que había en el baño.

-Esto es un problema. Debo encontrar a los demás- Comentó murmurando para él mismo, pero Rok y Mie lo oyeron.

-Entonces te acompañamos. Y no es por nada, pero debemos encontrar lugar para hacer nuestro propio hogar- Rok dijo mientras miraba el exterior, observando a la gente pasear-. Y nos debes una casa- Lo señaló con tono acusativo. Alexcei soltó una pequeña risa, la cual hizo reír a los demás huéspedes la habitación.

-Está bien- Aexcei solo pudo decir.

Después de la recuperación de Alexcei se pusieron en marcha buscando un lugar para la familia y un camino para que Alexcei llegara al Boss de la isla para poder seguir hasta el final. Tarde o temprano se encontraría con los demás; o eso quisiera él. Intentaron ir por encima de la tierra, por el exterior alejándose de la muchedumbre y tránsito del pueblo; solo había rocas y tierra por todas partes, pero era seguro que no lo buscarían con tanta facilidad.

Pasó una semana antes de que la familia de Rok encontrara un hogar, y los niños ya habían crecido tanto como para poder andar por su cuenta. Rok y Alexcei quedaron en ir a un pueblo próximo para coger los materiales que necesitaban para la construcción, antesde que Alexcei les dejara.

-Te pago yo los materiales- Alexcei ofreció a Rok, ya que por su culpa se habían quedado sin casa, que menos.

-Bien, pero de los muebles me encargo yo. Ya que soy un carpintero- Rok dice orgullosamente.

Alexcei observó que había un montón de gente y jugadores mirando una pantalla grande. Rok y él se miraron y se acercaron con cautela. Era un anuncio algo extraño, Alezxcei pensaba que era una farsa, pero no lo era; no solo parecía que habían subido una actualización con nuevas cosas, sino que también había encontrado uno de los miembros, Tomo.

-Creo que me voy a Raccercon- Alexcei anunció mirando con incredulidad la pantalla. Esta aventura prometía mucho más que batallas.

* * *

**¡SGAO Life! (2)**

**-Jajaja, esta vez no tienes nada que hacer contra mí- Ryotaro (Klein) dice mientras golpea al enemigo.**

**-¡Ryo!- Kirina dice desde la puerta de casa.**

**-Hay madre…- Ryo dice intentando apagar la consola- Chicos os dejo.**

**-Mamá, papá está jugando a los videojuegos otra vez- Sota dice saliendo por la puerta de su habitación.**

**-Sota~- Ryo se queja.**

**-¡Tsuboi Ryotaro!**

**-Lo bueno es que el castigo no va a ser tan malo- Dice Ryotaro pensando en la noche que iba a pasar.**

**-Esta noche al sofá- Kirina replica desde la puerta del salón, mirándolo.**

**-¡Mierda!**

**-Jaja, papá está castigado~ **

**T^T Kirina~**

* * *

**Lo siento, este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores. Estoy inspirada, pero el capítulo tenía que acabar con intriga XD Solo puedo decir que es sorpresa y hasta unos capis no se sabrá XD U_U Alexcei, intenté captar el personaje lo más que pude U_U Aun leyendo tu fic es dificil captarlo al 100% ^_^  
**

**Otra cosa, tengo pensado hacer otro fic de SAO. Aunque no lo tengo claro, estén atentos. Intentaré dar noticias de ello XD**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

**Gracias por leer, y por favor, comenten ^_^**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
